Forbidden Love
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: What happens when the two that are known to fight suddenly feel different? They want to hide it but they just can't take it anymore. It's especially hard because their love is FORBIDDEN. SamXFreddie/SEDDIE!
1. Crush

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the introduction to my story. I just wanted to say iKiss never happened in this story! So yeah. (: Review! And sorry the introduction isn't amazing. Okay thanks bye!**

**

* * *

  
**

**In the third floor of an apartment in Seattle were three teenagers. Their names were Carly, Sam, and Freddie. They were getting ready to shoot their webshow, iCarly.**

Carly stood there with her big, white teethed smile, seeming very excited. Her dark brown hair was straightened like almost always, and she was wearing just a bit of makeup to bring out her dark eyes. She was wearing a casual red mini dress, reaching her knees with a pretty black jacket over it and long, shiny black boots reaching her shins.

Sam stood next to Carly, also having a big smile. Her long, curly blonde hair fell down, almost to her hips. Her bangs covered her light eyebrows but not her blue eyes. She didn't wear much makeup at all, just a tiny bit of lip gloss and eyeliner. She wore a purple tee shirt that was sort of tight but not skin tight. She wore dark skinny jeans and sneakers.

And Freddie stood before them, holding his big camera in his hands. He stood next to his computer and all of his other tech stuff, and smiled at the girls. He loved doing this tech show with them. He had short brown hair and small brown eyes. He had on a black tee shirt with a gray sweat jacket over it and baggy jeans, with plain gray and white sneakers.

"Okay guys, let's start the show!" Carly exclaimed, dancing around and getting energy with Sam.

"Alright," Freddie said, pressing a few buttons on his equipment, "In five, four, three, two!" He pointed to Carly and Sam, showing them it was their cue.

"I'm Sarly!" Carly exclaimed.

"I'm Cam!" Sam said a second after.

"Wait… we have to switch letters," Carly said, "I'm Carly!"

Sam smiled. "I'm Sam!"

"And this is a special iCarly!" Carly said into the camera. "Sam and I are going to interview the guy who's usually behind the camera."

Sam looked over behind the camera at Freddie. "That wacky guy over there," she said, pointing to him.

"Please welcome, Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, looking at Freddie with a smile.

Freddie's eyebrows narrowed as he said, "Wait, wait, wait, guys, this wasn't in the script!"

Sam rolled her eyes and walked behind the camera. "Come on, Fredward," she said. She tightly gripped his arm and dragged him in front of the camera. Then she let go of him and pressed the cheering button on her remote.

Freddie sighed. "Fine," he said, not seeming too enthusiastic. "What do you want to know?" He pressed a button on his belt so the viewers could see the webshow from another camera because he wasn't holding his anymore.

Carly smiled and said, "Well first, Freddie, you have to go in…"

"The Hot Seat!" Carly and Sam exclaimed together.

Sam pressed the cheering button on her remote again.

Freddie sat down in the red chair in the middle of the room that Carly and Sam were calling "The Hot Seat". The second he sat down, he shouted, "OW!" Then he immediately stood up. The Hot Seat _was_ a hot seat! Literally!

Sam chuckled softly, looking down a bit.

Carly sighed. "_Sam_!" she exclaimed angrily. "I told you to make the Hot Seat just warm. How many degrees did you make it?"

Sam bit her lip. She looked up at Carly and Freddie, then back down. Quietly, she mumbled, "Three hundred twenty."

Carly and Freddie's jaws dropped. "_Sam_!" they yelled in unison.

Sam sighed. She had to be mean to Freddie. It was her life. She regretted it though, and forced a smile on her face. It's not like Freddie was that hurt. Why did they always have to make such a big deal out of it?

"Freddie, why don't you just stand?" Carly offered. Freddie was already standing, so he just nodded. Carly smiled and said, "Freddie, here is question one: Who do you have a crush on at school?"

Freddie flinched. He shook his head nervously and said, "What? Huh? No… um, no." Confusion filled his brain. Who did he have a crush on anyway?

Carly and Sam shouted, "BAAHHHHH!"

"Time's up!" Carly exclaimed.

"You lose, Freddork!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly and Sam finished the webshow, just being funny for the rest of the time.

* * *

Later, the three of them sat on Carly's first floor in the living room on the couch. They were all drinking juice like they did regularly at Carly's house.

After Carly took a sip, she turned to Freddie and asked him, "Freddie, why didn't you tell us who you liked?"

"Yeah, who do you like anyway?" Sam asked him. She tried her best to act like she didn't care. She didn't even want to admit to herself that she cared. But she did. She did so much, that she zoned out into a daydream, a fantasy. She could just picture it. Staring into blank space she imagined this:

"_You, Sam. I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you. I kept it from you because I thought you I thought you didn't feel the same way."  
"Oh, but Fredward Benson, I love you too…"_

"Sam, Sam? Hello, Sam?" Freddie asked.

Sam shook her head and closed her eyes, and when she opened them Freddie's face was right in front of hers, with wide eyes. "Oh… sorry, I just zoned out I guess."

"Okay, well just to tell you, I don't like anyone," Freddie told her. His heart skipped a beat. He was staring right into her blue eyes and lying to her like that. But at the same time, he was lying to himself. He didn't want to have a crush on her. But he couldn't help it.

"Oh…" Sam said weakly. She swallowed. She felt as if she needed to make up an insult so that Freddie and Carly wouldn't be suspicious of her. "Well," she said. "That's good because it's a girl's worst nightmare to be liked by you."

Freddie frowned and sighed.

Sam looked at him. _Oh, I don't know if I can do this any longer, _she thought. _He's so smart and cute and… whenever I insult him I hate myself and all I want to do is comfort him._

"Wait," Carly said, who was just watching this, "Freddie, I thought you liked me!"

"Oh," Freddie said, his heart now beating fast. He did used to like Carly, but he got over it but still said he did to cover up his big crush on Sam. Awkwardly, he said, "Well, I do, but I didn't say it because… um… you know… oh, well, I wanted to know if our iCarly viewers knew I liked you and to see if they would like comment about it. Yeah, that works."

Carly narrowed her eyebrows, looking at Sam and Freddie, who both seemed so fidgety and nervous. "Why are you guys both acting so weird?"

They both mumbled out answers such as: "Uh… no reason… uh…" And they didn't make eye contact with each other because they would do anything to make sure the other one didn't know how they felt.

Suddenly, Spencer ran into the living room from his bedroom. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed, running towards the kitchen excitedly. "Who wants some SPAGHETTI TACOS?"

"ME!" Sam and Freddie exclaimed in unison, quickly standing. They were both just so glad the subject was changed.

"Me too," Carly said after, standing up and staring at them. Something was different.

What could it be?


	2. Forget About Them

**Chapter 2**

**Forget About Them**

The three of them were at Carly's house, sitting on the couch in the living room. Carly was in the middle of Sam and Freddie. They were having a nice, fun conversation until Sam and Freddie realized they may have been flirting a bit, and they both became quiet and awkward.

Everything was quiet for two minutes, until suddenly Carly sighed loudly.

"Guys," she said, standing up from the couch. "It's been really awkward here whenever the three of us want to hang out. It's Saturday and we have nothing to do! Do you guys want to go get a smoothie or something?"

Freddie shrugged. "Sure," he said.

"Fine," Sam sighed.

Carly smiled. Finally, Sam and Freddie were agreeing on something. She yelled, "Hey Spencer! We're going to Groovy Smoothies!"

Spencer ran downstairs and said, "Okay! Bring me back a Blueberry Banana Blitz!"

"Okay whatever let's go," Sam said. The three of them walked out of the apartment, downstairs to the lobby, and across the street to Groovy Smoothies.

They all walked in, and then Freddie and Sam looked forward, their smiles faded, their jaws dropped, and they both said: "Oh my God. Hide me." Then they both hid under a counter. All at the same time.

Carly looked at them hiding, and walked over and whisper-shouted: "Guys! Guys, what's wrong?" But before they could answer, she looked up and gasped to see Jonah and Valerie sitting at a table together, sharing a smoothie.

Sam and Freddie peeked out of the counter. "No way!" they exclaimed. Both of their exes were… together?

"Do you think they could be like… dating?" Freddie asked softly.

"Yeah," Sam said with a shrug. "But that'd be extremely weird. Wait… wait a minute, I hate you! Why am I talking to you?" she snapped.

Freddie frowned. He forgot for a second that they weren't friends. "Oh yeah… I hate you too."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Guys, you broke up with them. You've probably seen them in school a few times. Get up!"

Sam and Freddie both sighed, "Fine." They stood up. Neither of them really cared that Jonah and Valerie were dating that much… they just wanted to hide together.

Sam frowned and shook her head, looking at Jonah. Jonah and Valerie still didn't notice Sam, Freddie, or Carly. Sam thought about how much she liked Jonah, and how he broke her heart. She turned to Freddie, with a frown. "Freddie… are you still friends with Jonah?"

Freddie looked at her, also having a frown. Softly, he said, "After what he did to you? Of course not."

Sam blushed and smiled a bit. Freddie did care? Then she remembered that she was supposed to hate him and she tried to frown.

"But Sam, um… I hate you," Freddie said, frowning. He didn't want Sam to ever think he actually cared about her. He didn't know exactly why… but she just couldn't know.

Sam frowned a real frown now as she said, "I hate you too."

Jonah heard Sam's voice and he looked behind him and looked shocked to see her. He'd seen her at school a few times but it was a shock to see her in a place like this. "SAM?" he said loudly.

Valerie looked behind Jonah to see what he was looking back, where she saw Sam next to Freddie. "FREDDIE?" she said loudly.

Sam and Freddie sneered at Valerie and Jonah. Nastily, in unison, Sam and Freddie said: "What?"

Jonah said, "I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend." He smiled and stood as Valerie did the same, and he put his arm around her. And then Valerie said, "And I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend."

Sam and Freddie sneered again. They looked at each other, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. Then they looked back at Jonah and Valerie. "Why?" they asked nastily.

"I don't know," Jonah shrugged. He looked at Valerie as she said, "Just because!" Really, both of them were trying to make their ex jealous.

"This is Valerie," Jonah said to Sam, flirtatiously smiling at Valerie, and then looking back at Sam.

Sam really wanted to ask who his other girlfriend was, because she knew from experience that Jonah was a cheater. But she decided not to cause commotion. She wanted to get away from Jonah and Valerie as fast as possible. So she just said, "I know her. She…" Sam looked at Freddie and decided not to embarrass him and say how Valerie and Freddie were going out. "She talked to us on iCarly once."

"Cool," Jonah said, thinking back to his experience on iCarly. The wedgie bounce.

Valerie smiled and said to Freddie, "Thisis Jonah."

Freddie was still confused as to why the hell Valerie was introducing Freddie to her new boyfriend, and as to why Sam didn't mention Freddie going out with Valerie. But he decided to give back the favor so he said, "I know him… he was sort of my friend once." He regretted saying that after, because he was obviously saying they weren't friends anymore. He felt bad for saying that, although it was obviously true. But then he decided Jonah deserved that for breaking Sam's heart.

"Cool!" Valerie said, not even seeming to care. She sat back down with Jonah.

"Sure…" Freddie said sarcastically although they weren't even listening anyway. "Bye." He walked away with Sam and Carly to order their smoothies.

They sat down as far away from Jonah and Valerie as possible, and talked for a while. Then they decided to go back to Carly's apartment to give Spencer his smoothie and to hang out.

"Guys, since tomorrow's Sunday, do you want to stay over my house tonight?" Carly offered. "It's getting pretty late anyway. And it'd be fun!"

Sam looked at Carly as if she were crazy. "You mean with…" she turned to Freddie then back to Carly, pointing to Freddie. "That thing?"

Freddie wasn't even hurt. He was used to Sam doing minor things like that, and he was still sort of surprised and excited at the thought. He tried his best not to show his excitement, though. He tried to have the same expression on his face as Sam."

Carly sighed. "Come on guys," she said, "you're my two best friends and having a sleepover would be so much fun." Then she decided to say something that always worked. She put a smile on her face and said, "Please? For me?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. They both sighed, although deep down they were both so excited. "Fine," they said as if what Carly was asking them to do would be complete torture. But really they were both thinking the same thoughts, all centering around the question: How will it go?


	3. Sleepover!

**Chapter 3: Sleepover!**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were at Carly's house that Saturday night, finishing watching a chick flick, all on the couch. Sam was sitting in the middle of Carly and Freddie.

When the movie ended Carly yawned and asked, "You guys wanna watch another movie?"

Freddie sighed. He didn't want to sit through another movie about three girl best friends and how they kept their friendship strong. "_Carly_!" he snapped. "All you have is stupid chick flicks!"

Carly raised her eyebrows at him. "Chick flicks?"

Freddie looked at her. "Uh… sorry?"

Spencer walked into the living room from his bedroom because he overheard. "Hey, Freddo, if you're sick of boring chick flicks, I got this awesome scary movie called Freaky Freaks Mutant Story."

Before Freddie could answer, Carly suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Sam widened her eyes and looked at Carly. "What?" she asked Carly, worried, "Carly, are you okay?"

Carly shook her head with her eyebrows narrowed in a nervous way. "Not if we watch Freaky Freaks Mutant Story!" she exclaimed.

Spencer looked at her and sighed. "Oh, come on Carls," he said, "You were eleven years old when you watched Freaky Freaks Mutant Story."

Carly sighed. "And it was the scariest movie ever!" Then she looked at Sam, Freddie, and Spencer and they looked like they wanted to watch it. "Ugh," she said, "fine."

"I don't get it," Sam said, confused. "What's Freaky Freaks Mutant Story? Whatever it is, it sounds awesome!"

Spencer smiled excitedly and hugely. "It is!" he exclaimed.

"It isn't!" Carly exclaimed. Then she looked at them again. "But let's watch it," she sighed.

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Okay then…"

Spencer jumped up excitedly. "Yes!" he shouted. He then put the DVD in and sat on the couch between Sam and Freddie.

Sam and Freddie both sighed quietly. They liked being next to each other.

The four of them watched Freaky Freaks Mutant Story until it was over.

Right after the movie ended, Carly jumped off of the couch and screamed, "_Spencer!"_

Spencer looked at her. "_Carly_! What's wrong?" he asked, also standing.

"This movie is still tiptop scary!" Carly exclaimed.

Spencer gave her a look. "Tiptop?"

"THE TIPPIEST!" she exclaimed. But she was laughing a bit, so Spencer knew she was okay.

Spencer chuckled and turned to Sam and Freddie. "Sam, Freddo, what did you guys think?"

Sam grinned widely. "It… was… AWESOME!"

Freddie swallowed. He was sort of freaked out by the scary movie like Carly. "Uh…" he said, not wanting to admit it freaked him out, "it was fine."

After a while, everyone started to get tired and Spencer went back into his room while Carly, Sam, and Freddie went up to Carly's room. They talked for a while, but before they knew it, they all fell asleep. Carly was sleeping on her bed and Freddie and Sam were sleeping on the floor but on opposite sides on the room.

As they were sleeping, at like four in the morning Freddie suddenly woke up because he heard something.

Sam was asleep but screaming in her sleep. "Freddie! Freddie, no! Don't! Stop! Freddie! I love y…" She suddenly stopped screaming.

Carly was a very heavy sleepover so she didn't wake up, but Freddie was a light sleeper so he woke up right away. He looked at Sam and got worried because it looked like she was having a nightmare. He gasped and whispered, "Sam!" He quietly ran over to where she was sleeping.

Sam seemed to sense that Freddie was there, because now she had a content smile as she slept. Sweetly and happily she whispered, "Freddie."

Freddie smiled and sat next to where Sam was sleeping on the floor. He stared at her and whispered to himself, "Wow, she's beautiful when she sleeps."

Sam, still asleep, smiled and breathed calmly.

Freddie smiled. Then he remembered she was about to say she loved something starting with "y", and he thinks he knows what it is. He whispered to himself, "No… but she can't feel the same way… she hates me."

Sam lightly gripped his arm as she slept. "Freddie," she said softly and calmly with a content smile.

Freddie smiles, liking that she was holding onto his arm. He slowly lied down next to her. He looked up to Carly sleeping on her bed. Then he looked at his sleeping bag but he didn't want to back there to sleep because he loved Sam holding his arm, so he lay down calmly and fell asleep next to Sam.

Sam unusually woke up first and looked next to her to see that Freddie was sleeping right next to her. She had no idea why he was there, and remembered dreaming of him the whole night. She also looked up on Carly's bed to see that she was asleep too.

Freddie woke up because he was such a light sleeper that he woke up to the sound of Sam yawning. "Oh, hey Sam," he yawned. "You know, you were shouting out my name when you were sleeping last night." He decided not to tell her about the "I love y…" thing.

"Oh…" Sam said, not sure what to say because she didn't want to admit that she dreamt about him all night. "That's weird." Then she looked at him and asked obnoxiously, "Why are you here?"

Freddie bit his lip and then lied, "Oh… I don't know… I guess I came over to tell you to shut up but then I like passed out or something." No way was he going to tell her he stayed because he liked being near her.

Sam was an expert liar, and Freddie wasn't, but Sam was so good that sometimes she could tell when people were lying. And she could tell that Freddie was lying. But she nodded understandingly anyway.

Freddie took a deep breath, and then he blurted, "Sam, you know how Carly was complaining about how it's been awkward lately?"

"Uh-huh…" Sam said, scared of what he is going to say.

Freddie wasn't sure what to say and said, "I don't know, I guess… do you think it's awkward?"

Sam looked at him and said nervously, "A little. Maybe. I don't know." She felt herself blush. She knew it was awkward partly because she liked him.

"Yeah, but you know," Freddie said, "I feel awkward too. I don't really get what's going on." And that wasn't a lie. He was pretty sure that he liked Sam, but it confused him so much because he really felt like he shouldn't like her.

Sam looked at him with her face totally straight as she joked, "Uh… puberty?"

Freddie chuckled quietly. "So anyway," he said, knowing that she was feeling weird about the subject. "You were up early. For you."

Sam grinned and said, "I don't know."

Freddie looked at her, wondering so many things. Like why wasn't she being mean to him now? "Hey… Sam, can I ask you something?" he asked.

Sam grinned. "You just did."

"Something else," Freddie laughed.

Sam smiled. "Sure."

Freddie's face turned serious as he asked her, "Do you really hate me? Truthfully?"


	4. A Moment of Truth

**Chapter 4: A Moment of Truth**

Sam felt her face turn a bit red and her heart beat really fast. She was really in love with Freddie, but it's not like she was going to _tell _him! But at the same time, she wanted to get on his good side. Also, she hated hurting him. So as they both sat on her sleeping bag, she felt her slightly wet eyes look a little bit up to look at him. She repeated softly, "Do I hate you?"

"Yup, that's what I asked," Freddie said. "And right after you answer, I promise, I'll leave you alone."

"Well, you are goofy and annoying…" Sam said.

Freddie felt himself frown. That wasn't the answer he wanted, so he interrupted her and said, "I get it." He stood up.

"Wait."

Freddie looked down at Sam.

Sam, still sitting, said, "You're also smart, nice, I guess… you're not half bad, Benson."

She smiled at him. _Crap, did I just say that?_ She thought.

"Uh…" Freddie said, not knowing what to say. Then he smiled a bit and said, "Thanks." He looked down at her, straight into her eyes.

Sam stood up and faced him. "Yeah, but Fredward, there's one rule and one rule only. We hate each other. No matter what. Just because you're not half bad doesn't mean that we're like… friends or something. And we never tell Carly that I actually complimented you." She then felt her heart beat, hoping Carly wasn't awake to hear that. She sighed of relief when she looked at Carly who was still sound asleep.

Freddie smirked and said, "Uh, that was two rules."

Sam smirked back and punched him lightly on the arm while rolling her eyes. "Whatev."

"Well, just one more question. If you don't hate me—"

Sam felt anger fill her body. "I do hate you! You're just not half bad! Ugh, you'll never get it."

"Fine," Freddie sighed, "you don't hate me as much as you say. But why do you have to pretend to hate me?"

Sam frowned. "I… I don't know," she said, telling the honest truth. Why did she have to pretend to hate him? That's just how she was. And that's exactly what she said. "That's just how I am. And I'm… I'm sorry Freddie. Okay? I'm sorry."

They quickly and awkwardly hugged.

_DID I JUST HUG A NERD? _Sam thought. _AND NOT JUST A NERD, BUT FREDDIE… FREDDIE BENSON? _Then she looked into his eyes and didn't even care if he was a nerd, a geek, or anything. She was crazy about him.

Freddie looked at her, with the same love feelings. He smiled.

Carly made a small noise in her sleep, seeming like she was waking up.

"Okay, she's waking up," Sam said. She turned to Freddie. "Go on your laptop."

Freddie smiled a bit, although he was confused. As he took his laptop out of its case, he asked, "Why? Want me to look something up?"

"Of course not, stupid!" Sam exclaimed, and then she bent down and whispered, "I just don't want Carly to see us talking!"

Freddie sighed and frowned. He mumbled to himself, "Sam's back." He then went online on his laptop and just did random stuff.

Sam felt guilty for being mean to him, so she tapped his shoulder from behind. When he turned his head and looked up, she smiled and said, "And for all the times I insult you today, I'm sorry."

Freddie smiled a bit. "Thanks. But Sam, I hate you." He then grinned at her.

Sam grinned back and said: "Now you're getting it."

Carly woke up and saw Sam texting something and Freddie quickly and nervously typing something on his laptop. She yawned and stretched. "Morning guys."

Sam put her phone down. "Mornin' Carls."

Freddie knew it was time for the plan. He had to go back into "Hate Sam" mode. He looked at Carly and nervously said, "Oh, um, good morning Carly." He closed his laptop and stood next to Sam, a big guilty smile on his face. He smiled stupidly at Carly and pointed to Sam. "I hate her," he told Carly as if she didn't know. He then smiled at Sam as if they had some kind of special secret together.

Sam gave him a "wow-you're–stupid" look.

Carly looked at Freddie, her eyebrows narrowed suspiciously. "Yeah," she said, "I know."

Sam sighed and put her hand on her forehead as if she had some sort of headache, just because she was just really annoyed.

"Are you guys okay?" Carly asked. "You've both been acting a little weird."

"OF COURSE WE'RE OKAY, WHY WOULDN'T WE BE OKAY?" Freddie asked, being a horrible liar. He blushed.

"We're fine, Carly," Sam said before Carly could comment on Freddie's weird response. "Freddie's just acting weird because he's… Freddie."

Carly sighed. She felt sort of left out of something between her two best friends who supposedly hate each other. "If you say so. Let's go downstairs."

Sam said, "Okay, um… let me just finish this text." She picked up her phone and pretended to text someone.

"Fine," Carly said, a little angry but not very much, "let me just brush my teeth." She left the room and went to the bathroom.

Freddie started walking out of Carly's room to go downstairs.

Sam grabbed his shoulder angrily and spun him around so he'd be facing her. "FREDDIE!" she shouted. "You're so smart, but at the same time… you're so STUPID!"

Freddie turned around, not very hurt by this remark because Sam has said much worse. "Um… thanks."

Sam, still angry, said angrily: "You just randomly say 'I hate her.' You're so stupid!"

Now Freddie was a little hurt because she insulted him two times in a row after being sort of nice when they woke up. "Well _sorry_ for trying to help!"

"You should be!" Sam shouted. She then pushed him aside so she could go into the hallway.

Freddie looked down sadly because he really thought Sam was going to be nice to him when Carly wasn't around.

Sam turned back around into the room and just hugged him. She just put her hands around his chest and leaned her head against his chest, her eyes shut calmly.

Freddie was very confused but happy as he hugged her back.

She whispered to him, "You never have to be sorry." She then let go of him and walked downstairs.

Freddie stared into space, confused, with a permanent smile on his face. He had no idea why Sam was being so mysterious and having such mood swings, but at the moment he couldn't care less. If he was getting closer to Sam, then he was fine. He was totally fine.


	5. School Dance

**Chapter 5: School Dance**

It was about a week later, a Friday. Their school was holding a dance.

Carly was in her apartment, getting ready. She put on a black mid-sleeved dress with white hearts on it and a black belt across her stomach and shiny black high heels. She brushed and straightened her hair and put on makeup. After looking at herself in the mirror, she went across the hall and knocked on Freddie's door. "Freddie, want a ride to the dance?" she yelled into the door.

Freddie yelled over the door, "No! I'm not going!" He seemed upset.

"What?" Carly asked, surprised. "How could you say no? We've been so excited about this dance since we heard about it!"

Freddie, being secretive and embarrassed, yelled, "I'm just not going!"

Carly knew something was wrong. "Freddie, what's wrong?" she asked, opening the door that was surprisingly unlocked. She was still in the hallway though, not coming into his apartment. Her jaw dropped and she started laughing because Freddie was in an outfit so dorky that even a dork would be embarrassed in it.

Freddie frowned. "My mom is so proud of me for going to my first real school dance, so she made me wear this."

Carly tried to hold herself back from laughing, but it was hard so between laughs she said, "Well, you have to go! It'll be a group friend thing! You, Sam, and me! Since none of us have dates anyway…"

"SAM'S COMING?" Freddie asked, his eyes wide. "No way is she seeing me in this outfit!" He slammed the door right in Carly's face.

Carly was a little annoyed that he did that, but she let it pass when she thought about what he had said. Through the door, she asked suspiciously, "Why can't Sam see you in that outfit?"

Freddie slapped his hand onto his forehead, realizing he almost pretty much gave away his secret. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He opened the door and saw Carly and frowned saying, "She'll make fun of me!"

"Oh…" Carly said, deciding to believe him. She then ran into her apartment and grabbed one of Spencer's old leather jackets from when Spencer was around their age and gave it to Freddie. "Now no one will even notice the dorkiness," she giggled.

Freddie smiled, putting it on and looking down at it on him. "Thanks so much," he said, "now let's go, hurry, before my mom comes and tries to take it off."

Carly and Freddie went outside, where Spencer was waiting in his car in the parking lot. Carly and Freddie went into the backseat together because Carly didn't want to go in the front seat and leave Freddie lonely in the back.

Spencer started driving, and after a few minutes of Carly and Freddie just chatting, then silence, Spencer said, "Hey, Freddo, that's a cool jacket. I used to have one just like it."

Freddie looked at the jacket again and smiled. "Oh, it's funny you say that, because this one actually is—"

Carly nudged him and widened her eyes, shaking her head but in a subtle way so Spencer wouldn't notice.

Freddie quickly recovered for himself. "It's funny because I think we got it at the same store," he said awkwardly. That was the only thing he could come up with.

Spencer just smiled though, and said, "Cool!"

Carly whispered to Freddie that Spencer hated when people took his jackets, but Spencer wouldn't notice it was gone because the jacket was in her room when she got it for Freddie for some reason.

After some more fun chatting, they got to Sam's house to pick her up. She got in the car, and since Carly was in the middle, Sam and Freddie didn't get to be next to each other. But as she was walking in the car, Freddie was staring at her, and he almost started drooling because he thought she looked so beautiful. He then looked away when she got into the car because he didn't want her to notice him staring.

Sam just smiled confidently. Her hair was curly like it usually was, but it had a new shine to it. She was wearing a pale pink strapless dress with a white belt under her chest. Like usual, she wasn't wearing much makeup. But Freddie thought she was naturally beautiful.

After Sam got in the car and Spencer started driving, Carly gave her a big, surprised smile. "Wow, Sam, I never thought I'd see you in that kind of dress!" she exclaimed happily. "No offense," she added.

Sam shrugged and grinned. "None taken," she said. "Actually, I never thought I'd see Freddie in a leather jacket. Offense intended."

Freddie angrily said, "Well guess what, Sam? I'm a new person now."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "What kind of new person?"

"The kind that won't take that kind of insult from you," he said. He then folded his arms like he was some kind of tough guy.

Sam started laughing hysterically. "Right. Good luck with that."

Freddie shrugged though. He was just happy because Sam didn't notice the dorky outfit.

* * *

They got to the dance, and Sam couldn't stop herself from staring at Freddie. _He just looks so amazing tonight, _she thought, and then shook her head. _Shut up Sam, he's Freddie!_

Freddie, on the other hand, would love to spend his time staring at Sam, but he was too busy trying to get away from all the girls who were flirting with him. He had no idea why suddenly he was so popular with the girls until Carly came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. At first Freddie thought she was just going to be another girl trying to flirt with him, but he sighed of relief when it was just Carly. "Just to tell you," Carly said quietly, "I purposely picked out the jacket that Spencer said made girls fall for him."

Freddie smiled fakely and said, "Oh! That explains a lot. Thanks." But he was lying by thanking her, because the only girl he wanted to fall for him was one of the few girls who weren't flirting with him.

Sam sighed, biting into a chip. She was watching Freddie from the snack table. She hadn't been so jealous in a long time.

A dancing song with a fast beat came on, a song that was meant to be danced to.

Freddie looked for a girl that was flirting with him, Ashley. She was tall and bleach blonde hair and she was the most popular girl in the school, probably because she was the head cheerleader. He then asked her to dance with her, and they danced to the fast song. The only reason he did this was because he just wanted to glance over at Sam while he and Ashley danced to see if Sam had a spark of jealousy.

Sam got really angry and jealous. She found the quarterback of the football team, Chuck. He was a very tall and muscular guy, who was tan and had short black hair. She gave him ten dollars to dance with her.

Freddie then got jealous and started dancing with Ashley the best he could.

Freddie and Ashley were dancing right next to Sam and Chuck.

Randomly, Chuck shouted, "That's it, Ashley!" Ashley looked at him. "We both know we're just using these stupid people to get each other jealous. Want to get back together?"

Ashley smiled flirtatiously and said, "Sure, Chuck!" Then, without goodbyes or apologies, Ashley and Chuck walked away with their arms around each other.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, confused. In unison, they said, "We were used."

Freddie looked at her, unsure of what to say. They were both still dancing. "Well, nice dress," he said, while dancing.

Sam smiled and blushed. "Thanks," she said. Then, while she was dancing, she watched him dance. "Come on, Benson, you can do better than that!" she exclaimed.

They suddenly had a whole dance-off, and they didn't realize how obvious they were being that they liked each other because they danced in a really flirtatious way. Soon, the song ended.

Everyone at the dance was whispering about Sam and Freddie, and some people walked up to them saying: "Nice boyfriend." Or "Nice girlfriend." Embarrassing!

Sam and Freddie looked at each other with wide eyes. What the heck was everyone talking about?


	6. How to End a Fake Relationship

**Chapter 6: How to End a Fake Relationship**

Still at the school dance, Sam and Freddie were very confused as to why everyone was thinking they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "Umm," Sam said, and then she looked at Freddie and whispered, "What's going on?"

Freddie had a small frown and said softly, "Everyone thinks we're going out."

Sam tried not to smile but she had to let out a small one. She couldn't help it. Everyone thought she was going out with her crush. "What do we do, Freddie?" she asked.

Freddie had the same problem, also trying to frown but he did smile a bit by accident. "Umm… I'm not sure."

Sam's smile disappeared. "But you're the smart one! You should know!" she exclaimed.

"Um, Sam," Freddie explained, his smile also gone, "on case you haven't noticed, I'm book and technology smart. Not so much social smart."

Sam's smile reappeared. "True. But same here. So… maybe we should pretend to break up or something?"

Because Freddie saw Sam smile again, he smiled too. But then he thought about her idea and responded, "But that'll make it seem like we're going out in the first place. Why don't we just tell them we're not going out?"

"Okay…" Sam said, thinking, "We can try that. But I'm not sure if it'll work. It's worth a shot I guess."

Sam and Freddie went over to where the DJ was and asked him to use the microphone. "Sure, kids. It's great when kids declare their love for each other. I think it's rad," he said, handing the microphone to Freddie.

Sam and Freddie gave the DJ annoyed looks. "Oh, don't give me those looks," the DJ said. "I saw you two dancing together."

Sam and Freddie rolled their eyes. Then Freddie smiled at Sam and gave her the microphone. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Sam took the microphone. "Sure," she said, turning it on. "Um, excuse me, everyone. Excuse me." Everyone was still loud and ignoring her, so she got annoyed. "SHUT UP KIDS!"

Everyone finally started putting his or her attention on Sam. A random kid shouted out, "What, are you going to make it official that you and Freddie are going out? 'Cause we got it."

Sam got very angry, but she knew deep down inside she liked that everyone thought she was going out with him. "Umm," she said, trying to not sound very angry, "no. Just the opposite. Freddie and I aren't going out. We're not even just friends. We're just enemies."

Freddie felt his smile turn into a frown and his eyes became a bit wet. He now was sad that the rumor was dying, because he wanted to at least have a reason to talk to Sam, and to be at least friends with her.

Sam was smiling, until she turned to Freddie and saw how hurt he was She also ended up frowning.

Everyone in the crowd shouted out things like, "Yeah, right!" And "Haha! _Sure_." And "We saw you guys dancing!"

Sam sighed and looked at Freddie. She turned the microphone off and gave it to the DJ. As they walked back towards the crowd slowly, she said, "Well that didn't work. I'm sorry, Fredward."

"Why are you sorry, Sam?" Freddie asked, deciding to ignore the fact that she called him Fredward.

"For saying we're enemies," Sam told him. She was frowning because she didn't want to hurt Freddie, and she also wanted to be friends with him. "Sorry. You know how I am."

Freddie smiled. "Oh, thanks. So what are we going to do?"

Sam smiled in response to his smile. "We could try my breakup plan," she said with a shrug.

"I guess," Freddie shrugged. "We have nothing to lose."

"Okay," Sam said. "Follow my lead." She brought Freddie to the middle of the dance floor and started the plan, pretending to break up. "YOU KNOW WHAT, FREDDIE?" she shouted, trying to get everyone's attention and trying to sound angry.

"WHAT, SAM?" Freddie shouted, also trying to sound angry.

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN AND BRAG!" Sam shouted.

"WELL ALL YOU DO IS EAT AND FIGHT!" Freddie shouted.

"Goodbye, Freddie," Sam said, quieting down a bit but still sounding angry. She turned around.

"Goodbye, Sam," Freddie said with the same tone. He also turned around.

They both walked away from each other, to separate parts of the dance.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Freddie saw Sam in the hallway where no one else was and since no one was around he walked over. "Hey, good work, ex," he joked.

Sam glared at him angrily and just walked away silently.

Freddie frowned, and then Carly walked over to Freddie. "What happened before?" Carly asked. Angrily, she continued, "I can't believe you and Sam never told me, your best friend, that you guys were going out!"

Freddie took a deep breath and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Calmly, with a small frown, he said, "We weren't, Carly. We really weren't. No one believed us so we pretended to break up."

"Oh," Carly said, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. So why are you so sad, Freddie?" she asked, concerned.

Freddie sighed, not wanting to tell her that he wanted to be friends with Sam but she was angry with him and wouldn't talk to him for some reason. So he said, sort of sadly, "I'm just… stressed. It's no biggie, Carly." He walked away.

Carly stood there, frowning. She was worried because she knew something was wrong.

Freddie just stood there sadly for the rest of the dance, and so did Sam, on the other side of the gym. Freddie was upset because since he and Sam pretended to break up, it seemed as if they really did break up. Their friendship did. Like there was no chance of ever being with her. But he really just wondered one thing: Why was Sam so mad at him?


	7. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 7: I'm Sorry.**

It was the day after the dance, Saturday.

Carly knew that Sam and Freddie were upset with each other, and she wanted to fix that because she knew they were sort of friends and something happened that made them angry with each other. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't care. So, to help them, she invited both of them over but didn't tell them that other was coming.

Freddie walked in her apartment, smiling. He came before Sam. "Hey Carly! Thanks for inviting me over. My mom won't be home today, and she was thinking of getting me a _babysitter_!"

Carly laughed. "No problem," she said, smiling. "I knew you weren't feeling great lately, and I think today I could help you feel better."

Freddie was scared that she meant she was going to ask him out or something because she said that, because she still thought he was in love with her, even though he wasn't.

Sam then walked in cheerfully, saying, "Hey Carls! Can I stay here for the day?" She then noticed Freddie and her jaw dropped a bit. "Never mind."

Freddie frowned and looked at Carly. "What's _she _doing here?"

Before Carly could answer, Sam asked Carly, "What's _he _doing here?"

Carly took a deep breath. Time to tell the truth. "You guys just started being friends. And then you guys had a fake break-up and you're enemies again? I don't even get it. But I just want to see you guys happy again. Okay?"

Freddie talked as if Sam weren't there, "I don't get it either. I thought we were friends too, but now Sam hates me now."

"Okay," Carly said, "you guys probably don't want me here, so I'm going to go up to my room and watch TV. You guys, talk it out. For me." She then walked upstairs.

Sam just looked at Freddie and frowned, and then she plopped on the couch.

Freddie sat next to her, and frowned. "Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Sam finally spoke to him. "First, you said all I do is fight and eat. Then, you almost blew our cover by trying to talk to me. Then, you told Carly that you thought we were friends!"

Freddie sighed. "Okay. I said all you do is fight and eat because we had to insult each other. You insulted me!"

Sam also sighed, but she sighed very sadly. "Yeah, but I was lying. What you said was true."

Freddie shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

Sam frowned. "It just hurt. You think it's my fault I get really mad and hungry sometimes?"

Freddie frowned and looked at her in the eyes. "Sorry, Sam. And about talking to you and almost blowing our cover, sorry again. No one was looking. So I decided we could talk. But I guess not."

"Yup," Sam said simply.

"And lastly, what's so bad about telling Carly I thought we were friends?" Freddie asked.

"Because," Sam sighed, "at the sleepover I told you not to tell anyone. Remember?"

"I'm sorry Sam," Freddie apologized again. "I've been losing my mind lately. My whole world is turning around." He was referring to the fact that he'd developed feelings for her.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Freddie sighed. He didn't want to tell her what he really meant. That she had become the center of his life. "Um… never mind."

"Come on Fredward," Sam said, annoyed, "just tell me."

"I can't. 'Cause apparently, we're not friends," he said, with a fake sigh.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. I'm gonna go get Carly."

Freddie frowned. "Fine."

Sam went upstairs to Carly's room and told her to come down. They walked back downstairs together.

Carly smiled at them. "So, did you guys work everything out?" she asked happily.

Sam frowned, shaking her head. "No. And for the record, Freddie and me were never friends. He just had this weird thought in his mind that we were. Me and Freddie are enemies, always have been, and always will be."

Freddie frowned, feeling very down.

Sam noticed the sadness in Freddie's face and she wished she wasn't this nasty to him, but she decided that she could never, ever declare his real feelings for him because it was impossible that it would it work out.

Carly sighed, "Guys, if you're still gonna be like that and both of you are still sad, you obviously didn't have a good enough talk."

Sam looked at Freddie and then she looked back at Carly. She scowled. "I don't need to talk to that goof anymore. It's not getting us anywhere."

"Well," Carly said, determined to get them to work things out. "I'm leaving. And you guys better talk. Please guys. For me." She went back upstairs.

Sam sighed and plopped back down on the couch, again. "Well this is just great."

Freddie looked at her, noticing how weird she was acting. "Sam, you're hiding something. You can tell me what it is."

_Is it that obvious? _Sam thought. "I ain't hiding anything Freddie. I just hate you. So build a bridge and get over it."

Freddie said thoughtfully, "See, Sam, if you were really not hiding something then you wouldn't be so mad at me right now. What's going on, Sam? We were so cool with each other yesterday before the 'break-up'."

"No, Freddie. And you didn't tell me why your world is turned around. So we're even," she said with a shrug. Little did either of them know that both of their secrets were that they were completely in love with each other.

Freddie frowned and shook his head. "That's different," he said. (But it really wasn't different, considering it was pretty much the same thing as Sam's thing!)

Sam looked at him and said seriously, "Not really, when you think about it. We both have a secret. It's that simple. We don't have to tell each other."

"Fine," Freddie said angrily. They were silent for a while, but then he turned to Sam. He stared into her blue eyes and looked at her flowing blonde hair. He just thought she was so beautiful. He then had flashbacks of the sleepover, the hugs, and more. He didn't want to lose those memories. He just wanted to make more.

Luckily, Sam didn't notice Freddie staring because she was doing the same thing. She thought that his hair was so amazing, his eyes were beautiful, and his personality was perfect. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. She thought it probably just wouldn't work out.

Suddenly, Spencer walked out of his bedroom into the living room and he saw Sam and Freddie. He chuckled, looking at them. "What are you guys doing? Having a staring contest?"

Freddie snapped out of it and said, "Oh." He smiled, realizing that this meant that Sam was doing that too, but he decided she was probably just mocking him. "Yeah. She won."

Sam snapped out of it too. She was confused, but decided to play along. "Oh. Yup. I won."

"Oh, grats Sam. But just a heads up, you guys looked a little weird when you had that staring contest. It seemed kind of like you were gazing into each others eyes all romantic like," Spencer informed them, smirking a bit.

Sam grinned because she knew that meant Freddie was gazing at her too. "Okay. Thanks Spencer," she said with a smile.

"No problem," Spencer said. "Now I just have to run to the kitchen, get some bananas and pickle juice, and I'll be on my way!" he exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen.

Freddie chuckled. "Okay."

Spencer then ran back to his room, holding nine bananas and two bottles of pickle juice.

Sam looked at Freddie after Spencer left. "Freddie, are fighting and eating really all I do?" she asked and then let out a small, sad sigh.

Freddie frowned and looked into her eyes seriously. He moved next to her, about an inch away and put his hands on her shoulders. He said seriously, "No. And I'm really sorry that I hurt your feelings like that. There's so much more to you than fighting and eating."

Sam smiled and bit her lip. "Thanks."

Freddie, still with a serious expression, asked, "And Sam, remember at the sleepover when you apologized for everything you did?" After Sam nodded, Freddie continued, sort of smiling, "I realized I should probably do the same. If I ever hurt your feelings… it's just the way we are with each other I guess."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Benson."

Freddie smiled slightly as he asked, "Sam, you know what I don't get?"

Sam, still smiling because of what he'd said, asked, "What?"

With a thoughtful look in his eyes, Freddie asked, "Why do we fight?"

"I don't know… maybe because we're totally different people. You're a smart and nice guy, and I'm an aggressive girl with a big appetite."

"Hey," Freddie said playfully, "I told you there's much more to you than that."

Sam frowned uncertainly. "I don't know if I can believe you. That pretty much defines me."

Freddie grinned. "Then I think you need to get to know yourself better."

Sam grinned back. "I really don't get how you're so nice to me after I nonstop insulted you and injured you."

Freddie smiled and shrugged. "I guess I'm a pretty forgiving person. Maybe you need to get to know me better too."

Sam smiled at him, butterflies in her stomach from him saying that. "Yeah. Maybe I do."

Freddie had to ask. "Wait, does this mean we're like friends or something?"

Sam shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea," she chuckled, a little embarrassed.

Freddie was a little bit surprised because he was used to Sam always calling the shots. "So… should we get Carly down here?" he asked. He decided to get off of the subject because he knew that they were really friends. Really close friends. And he knew that Sam knew this, and that was all he needed.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said sadly because she was loving the alone time with Freddie.

Freddie also loved the alone time, but he didn't know Sam did too. "Okay, I'll go get her." He stood up.

Sam stopped him. "Nah, don't _go_ get her." She then shouted, "CARLY!"

Carly sprinted downstairs and as she did this she shouted, "WHAT, WHAT? DID YOU HURT FREDDIE?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "I just didn't want to go get you."

"I could've, but…" Freddie looked at Sam and then back at Carly. He shrugged.

"Well yeah. But whatever. So Carly, it's better now," Sam said, smiling.

Carly smiled. "Good. So guys, there's this new carnival that just opened up like a week ago, and it's right near us. It has rides, water rides, haunted houses, food… so do you guys want to go, the three of us?" she offered.

Sam and Freddie both happily agreed to go. "Sounds like fun," Sam said with a smile.

Freddie looked at Sam and smiled, imagining going to a carnival with her. "Yeah. It does."

Sam had the urge that she had before to just run over and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. She thought there was pretty much no chance of Freddie liking her.

Freddie felt like he and Sam had this special bond now, and they were sort of hiding it from Carly. It was almost like a secret bond. He liked it.

Carly noticed that Sam and Freddie were staring at each other and smiling. Carly raised her eyebrows. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Freddie realized it happened again. "Uh… a staring contest. We do them randomly," he said.

"Okay…" Carly said suspiciously because she knew her friends very well, and that did _not _seem like a staring contest. "Well, I got us all tickets for the carnival!" She handed them their tickets.

Freddie and Sam both looked at their tickets, smiling. This carnival was going to be awesome.


	8. Carnival of Their Lives

**Chapter 8: Carnival of Their Lives**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I've never done any point of view type of thing for this particular story, but I'm going to try it for this chapter. Review and tell me if you like it this way or in third person view!**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was really excited for the carnival. I was picking out some nice clothes and a nice bathing suit, sort of daydreaming about Sam. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at my phone and saw on the Caller ID that it was Carly. I answered it and said, "Hey."

Her voice sounded really sick as she said, "Freddie… I'm really sorry but I can't make it today."

I imagined Carly sitting there in bed, sick. I frowned, feeling sympathy for her. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah…" Carly said with her sick voice, "but I just woke up this morning and I'm sick and tired… I definitely can't go to the carnival… and I talked to Sam and she's okay with it being just the two of you, and she promised me she wouldn't hurt you or anything. Are you okay with that?"

I felt bad that Carly wasn't feeling good, but I was really excited to spend some alone time with Sam. I tried to sound calm when I answered her as I said, "Yeah. Thanks for the tickets. Feel better!"

"Thanks," she said, seeming sort of sad, "have fun. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye," I said, and then I hung up and I checked myself out in the mirror, fixing it up to make sure it looked good for Sam. I then grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket and brought my bag of stuff and walked out of the apartment building, down to Sam's house. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Sam opened it, wearing a gray and black horizontally striped V-neck shirt and knee-length tight jeans. She smiled at me. "Hey Fredward. You heard from Carly?"

I smiled a little bit too, and I said, "Yeah." I didn't really know what to say.

"So… it's just the two of us," Sam said, seeming like she was happy and even a little excited.

We started walking and talking to the carnival, which was really close to Sam's house, just about a block away. "Yup," I said, still unsure of what to say.

When we got there, I looked around at all of the fun stuff and grinned. When I looked down at Sam, her smile just made me smile even more.

Sam looked back up at me, and I tried to look around a bit to make it seem like I wasn't staring at her. "So…" she said, "what do you want to do first?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Ladies' choice."

Sam smiled at me, and then she looked up at all of the rides. "Why don't we start with a roller coaster or something?"

"Sounds good," I said with a grin. "Let's go." We ran together to a cool looking roller coaster and we sat in the front cart.

The seatbelt thing went down on their laps, and I knew that the ride was about to start. "Oh, just to tell you, I seem like the type who'd be totally cool with roller coasters, but I get freaked out. So I hope you're okay with me screaming in your ear." She grinned at me.

"Okay," I laughed. We then got totally strapped in, and the roller coaster started moving slowly, but then it got faster, and went through a few twists and turns. Soon, the roller coaster went way up a hill.

Sam started freaking out. As it went more and more up the hill, the suspense was building because everyone on the roller coaster knew that we were about to go on a steep, fast drop. She started screaming. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! Get me off this thing!"

I looked at her face, red with fear. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Sam, it's going to be okay. The ride's almost over." I looked into her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sam actually smiled at me, almost as if she forgot she was scared for a second, until the roller coaster went down a hill and did two flips. She screamed at the top of her lungs, tightly shut her eyes, and dug her fingernails into my arms.

I tried to stay calm as I said, "Sam… Sam it's okay. Ow, your fingernails are hurting my arm. Ow. Ow. Sam. Sam, the ride's over."

Sam slowly opened her eyes and let go of my arm and she got out of the ride. I followed her. When we were back on the path of the carnival, she looked at my arm. It had four red marks on it, in the shape of her fingernails. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Sam chuckled.

I chuckled too. "That's okay." I looked at my arm and smiled. _If those stay forever, _I thought, _those marks will always be there for me to remember her._

Sam chuckled again, and then she said, "Well, I know this sounds dumb, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Why would that be dumb?" I asked her. "I am too. We're humans. Humans tend to get hungry." I smiled.

She giggled. "Well, it's because I'm like the hungry girl."

"_Sam_," I groaned, "aren't we over that? Come on, let's go get some food."

We went to a hot dog stand and ordered our food. The guy at the stand told us the price, and Sam started to take out her money. But before she took any out, I said, "No, Sam, I got it." I took out money and paid for both of us before Sam could stop me.

That's when I realized that I was alone here with Sam. It was like a date. The guys at the hot dog stand, who didn't know us, they probably thought we were on a date. We went on rides together, and I paid for her.

Sam smiled at me after I paid for the food, and she said, "Thanks Freddie."

We got our food and we sat down together, eating and just chatting a bit. We finished at around the same time, and Sam said, "That was goooood. Now we should go on rides that won't make us puke."

I laughed. "Well," I said, as I thought about what we should go on. "Carly said there's a haunted house. Hopefully we wouldn't puke in there. Want to go?"

Sam agreed to it, and we walked around to see this small, black, dim lighted ride that looked a lot like a haunted house. We saw that it wasn't the type of ride that you walk into, but you actually ride it and we figured that while we were in the ride, a bunch of scary things would pop up.

There was a tall, young looking lady with short brown hair who worked at that ride. Sam asked her, "So what's this ride like?"

The lady replied, "You go in this boat over real water, it's pretty dark, and then you'll see what happens from there." She grinned in almost a mischievous way.

Sam turned and looked at me excitedly and exclaimed, "That's sick!" She then looked back at the lady. "It's two at a time, right?"

The lady nodded slowly, but she had an unsure look on her face as she said, "Right, but just to tell you… I don't know if this is the kind of ride that kids would like."

That made me smile. I was ready to comfort Sam in a super scary haunted house. And Sam seemed excited too as she whipped her head around and looked at me. "Oh my gosh, then it must be awesome! You want to go on?" she asked me, beaming.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. How could I refuse that face?

The lady sighed. "Alright, if you insist." She opened the gate and Sam and I sat on this little boat thing that was going to go through the ride. The lady told us the rules, "Keep your hand and feet in the boat at all times. At no times will you ever get out of the boat until the very end. Thank you and enjoy the ride."

The boat started moving, going into a tunnel where we figured the scariness started. Sam grinned at me. "This is going to be awesome!"

I grinned at her and I loved how happy she was. I thought about how a month ago she'd be dying if she had to be in a boat alone with me, but now we were friends. We were friends. We were actually friends. I replied, "Totally!"

After we got into the tunnel, we started hearing music. It was romantic music. And it wasn't dark anymore because there was a dim candlelight. At that time I think we both realized that we forgot to read the sign for the name of this ride, and the lady didn't say anything about this ride being scary. This was a _ROMANCE _ride!

Sam looked shocked, so I decided to make her feel a little less awkward a little, I cleared my throat and said, "Oh… Um… maybe we forgot to figure out what this ride really was."

Sam sighed. "It did look a lot like a haunted house…" But I could see in her eyes that deep down, she wasn't as annoyed as she tried to seem.

I, secretly ecstatic, said, "Yeah… but whatever. We'll find the haunted house after."

"Yeah," Sam said, and rested her hand on the back of the boat.

I decided to do the same, and rest my hand on the back of the boat, but I accidentally missed and put my hand on hers. "Oh, woops. Sorry." I felt myself blush.

I was about to take my hand off of hers, but immediately, Sam said, "No." She smiled. "It's okay." She stared into my eyes.

I felt a little awkward, but I kept my hand there. _Wow, _I thought. _She looks beautiful in this candlelight. _I subtly slid a bit towards her.

Sam didn't seem to notice, but she did start to shiver. "Gosh, it's pretty cold in here," she said as her teeth chattered.

I picked up my hand that was on hers and feeling sort of brave, I put that arm around her and rubbed her arm, sort of feeling the goose bumps on it. I was trying to warm her up. I smiled.

She smiled back, which I liked, because I was glad she didn't push me away from her. "Thanks." She seemed to definitely be okay with it, because she sort of "made a move" too. She rested her head on my shoulder.

I looked down at her face. _Okay, this is it, _I thought. _She's being pretty romantic too, and she probably doesn't like me back but this is the perfect moment and I'll regret it if I don't. I have to._

I gave her one last small smile and I slowly brought my face closer to hers, and Sam actually surprisingly brought her face close to mine. But finally, we kissed. It was my first kiss ever, **(iKiss never happened, hehe)** and Sam actually seemed like she kissed me back.

After we kissed for about ten seconds, we stopped but our lips were still a centimeter apart. Tears of joy filled Sam's eyes. Her lips still a centimeter away from mine, she whispered, "It took you long enough."

I whispered back, "Wait, wait, wait, Sam… you actually wanted to kiss me?"

Sam grinned. "For longer than you could imagine."

I felt my heart sink with joy and beat very fast. I felt tears of joy now fill my eyes. "Oh my GOSH!" I exclaimed, but then I tried to calm down. "Well, maybe you did almost as long as I did."

Sam finally moved a bit away from me, but she still looked into my eyes, and I did the same. "Freddie, that's amazing. That's crazy. I can't believe after all this time you've felt the same way!"

I smiled and I said, "I know exactly what you mean." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again, until we were out of the tunnel.

I quickly got out of the ride first so I could help her out romantically. I took her hand to help her out, and we started walking away from the ride as I said, "Wow you walk into that ride my best friend, you come out my girlfriend. Wait… you do want to be my girlfriend right?"

Sam giggled. "Are you kidding? Of course!" she exclaimed. "But wait, I was your best friend?"

"Yeah," I explained, "well, Carly too, but lately Carly's just been really suspicious. It got pretty annoying. But of course she's still my best friend too. But I also found the amazing side of you."

"And I found the perfect side of you," she said with a smile. "And yeah she's been doing that to me, too. I think she knows we like each other. Which reminds me…" She stopped walking and so did I. She looked at me. "I don't know if we should… tell anyone."

"I was thinking that too, but now I really don't get why we should keep it a secret," I told her.

"Okay," Sam sighed, "for one thing, your mom hates me. If we told people, somehow it would get back to your mom. And who knows if I'll ever even see you again if she finds out?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Another reason," she continued, "it would be nonstop people making fun of us… both of us. I mean, no offense, but I can just imagine those mean people making fun of us. Of course I want to be with you no mater what other people think, but I'm just saying it'd be easier for them not to know."

I sighed again. "Yeah… that is true."

"And there's one more reason." She looked at me and gave me a flirtatious smile. She added, "It'll be fun sneaking around."

I looked at her, wondering how I could be so lucky. I tried to smile flirtatiously back, but I probably looked stupid. "Yeah. It will." I had a huge urge to kiss her, but I knew that there was probably someone we knew around there somewhere, and if they saw us, there would be nonstop insults.

It seemed like it all just came to Sam. She had a huge grin on her face, and she stood in front of me and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Freddie, I can't believe this is happening! And I can't believe after all that… the Hot Seat, the sleepover, the dance… you liked me."

I smiled and tried to keep my cool. "It's pretty surprising that you liked me through all of that too," I said.

Sam still had a big grin on her face. "Yeah, and before that too! I was _dying_." She laughed. "I'm so glad you were the brave one who kissed me and I didn't have to be brave at all." She giggled in a cute way.

I laughed. "Yeah. Thanks. I knew I was going to regret it if I didn't. And could you imagine what we'd be doing right now if I didn't kiss you? We'd be on some ride still being awkward and secretive."

Sam closed her eyes and opened them, and I loved the blueness and the twinkle in them. "And Freddie… that kiss… it was amazing. I've never kissed anyone before, but everyone says if you're with the right person, the kiss will feel magical. And I was always scared it wouldn't be like that for me, but it was. It _so _was."

"I'm glad you said that, because it was my first kiss too… and I felt those sparks too. It was like… fireworks. In my heart." I laughed. "I feel deep. Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel or something?"

We went on the Ferris Wheel, and it was pretty slow but we didn't care, because we just stared at each other the whole time. I noticed that there was nobody in the seats to the left of us or to the right of us in the Ferris Wheel. When we got to the top, it stopped because people were getting on at the bottom. I looked down. The people at the carnival looked so small. Smaller than ants. So I knew that they wouldn't be able to see us either, so I looked at Sam and I kissed her. She kissed me back, and we wrapped our arms around each other, and had our eyes closed. We actually sort of made out. This was fun. This was going to be a fun relationship. When we felt that we were going back down in the Ferris Wheel, we stopped kissing because we didn't want anyone to see us.

After the Ferris Wheel, I asked, "Hey, let's go on another ride. Whatever you want. This is like our first date, even though we can't like… be obvious. But let's just go on a bunch of rides and have fun, so there's more to remember on this day that we'll remember together."

"Okay," Sam said with a smile, and she seemed like she was about to grab my hand, but she stopped herself. We then ran to the next ride, and we had an amazing day.

**

* * *

Okay, did you like it? :D Please review and tell me if you like the point of view thing, and yeah! Bye!**


	9. Start of Amazing Times

** Chapter 9: Start of Amazing Times**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm liking doing Freddie's point of view so I think I'll continue with that _most of the time._ I'll probably do his point of view most of the time, but very, very occasionally I might do Sam's. And sometimes I might just do third person view, only because I want you to see both of their feelings. And in this story I'm doing third person. So here we go! **

**P.S. JUST SO YOU KNOW: THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING _WILL _BE BAD IN TEXTING. THEY'RE TEENAGERS. MOST TEENAGERS DON'T TALK WITH GOOD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING WHEN THEY TEXT.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for the caps, hehe. I just wanted to get attention.**

* * *

It was the day after the carnival, and Freddie was sitting on his bed with a black tee shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. It was nighttime and it was a Saturday night. Freddie had never been that happy in his life so far, at the time. He looked at his cell phone, and got scared because Sam told him to text her at ten o'clock and it was two minutes past ten.

_What if she's asleep?_ He thought. _What if she's mad? Wait a minute, it's Saturday night. And it's Sam. Oh Sam… she likes me! She actually likes me… oh my gosh! Well I better text her._

The text said: "hey beautiful. 3 we need to have a code way to ask each other if any1 else is there whenever we call or text cuz if carly or whoevers with 1 of us then they might see."

Sam was also on her bed, wearing a gray tank top and blue sweat pants. She also had been very happy all of this time, and didn't care at all that Freddie was only two minutes late to text her. She read it, and grinned. _Aw, he said hey beautiful! _She thought. She texted him back. The text said: "hey baby! and yea, ur right. um lets say 'are there any chickens in the coop?' and we say yes if were with other people and say no if were alone. and if people ask what the heck were talking about we say its an inside jokee."

Freddie read the text and grinned. _Oh, I like it, _he thought. He texted her back telling her that they should delete the texts when they're done talking just on case for some reason someone sees them.

Sam smiled and texted back saying that she thought it was a good idea and asking if he could call her.

Freddie sighed. He wished he could call her. He texted back telling her that he can't because his mom's room was next to his and she made sure that she could hear anything in his room while she was in hers.

Sam chuckled when she read the text. She texted him: "no offense, but i feel really bad for u for having her as a mom."

Freddie smiled and texted her telling her that it's okay and that it's true, because it does get annoying. But he added that he knows it's out of love. Then he said he had to go because he just heard her wake up and it was probably because she heard him texting.

Sam laughed a bit again, but deep down she wished that she had a mom that actually cared about her. She texted him saying goodbye.

Freddie lied down in his bed and put his phone next to his face. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Ms. Benson opened his door. Freddie slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned, and trying to sound tired, he said, "Um, mom, there's something called knocking."

Ms. Benson angrily exclaimed, "Fredward Benson!" She then frowned. "You're wide awake!"

"N-No I'm not," Freddie stammered.

"A mother knows, Freddie," Ms. Benson said, then walked over and sat on his bed. "Why are you up this late?"

"_Mom_," Freddie sighed. "It's only a little after ten. And it's not a school night. I'm not even tired."

"Freddie, it seems like there's something bothering you. You can tell me anything, you know," Ms. Benson said.

"Okay, well mom," Freddie said. He wouldn't dare tell her the truth, but he tried to sound real as he said this: "I just drifted off earlier and had these weird dreams and I don't really want to talk about it but… what do you think of Sam?"

Ms. Benson gasped. "That girl that hurts you on a daily basis? Of course I don't like her very much! I mean, I'm sure whoever takes care of her isn't doing the best job. And she's lucky to have a friend like Carly, but it's smart of you to not be good friends with her."

Freddie tried not to be sad, but he was. But he wasn't surprised that his mom wasn't fond of Sam. "Oh, okay. Well thanks mom. I'm going back to sleep now. Night."

"Good night honey," Ms. Benson said, kissing Freddie's forehead before he quickly wiped his forehead off. She ignored that, and just said, "This time, please go to sleep." She went back into her room.

Freddie wasn't at all tired, but turning off his light and thinking of Sam soothed him. He lied down and closed his eyes, and smiled thinking of Sam, making him happy and peaceful. He fell asleep. His phone, on vibrate, was still next to his ear.

Tears fell out of Sam's eyes as she sat in her dark room. She slammed her door shut and flipped open her phone. She texted Freddie: "freddie, it's 11:30 and sry if im waking you but i just… cant sleep. if ur trying to sleep u dont have to text back."

Freddie woke up, feeling vibrating next to his ear. He quietly looked at his phone and read the text. Freddie sensed that something was wrong, even though it was only a text. So, of course, he texted back: "hey sam r u ok? and dnt worry bout u textin me. i wasnt really asleep. but if i dont text back for a while its cuz my mom mightve woke up or something. but r u ok?"

Sam read the text and sighed. _Should I tell him? _She thought. _No… he's so caring… he's gonna make a big deal out of it… _She texted him: "im fine i just cant sleep. its really annoying me. but w/e. haha im getting tired now so ill tty tomorrow. ok byeee sweetieeee."

Freddie read the text with a frown, because he read between the lines. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, and he decided not to overreact because he wasn't sure if anything was even wrong. He erased all of the texts and it took him a long time to fall asleep because he was worried about Sam.

* * *

It was the next day, Sunday, and Freddie woke up and decided to go to Carly's apartment like he did almost every day. He opened her door, not knocking. He never knocked Carly's door.

Sam was already there, sitting on the couch next to Carly. She saw Freddie with his big smile, and gave him a quick flirtatious smile, but then she snapped out of it. "Hey Fredward."

Freddie tried to act like he used to. "Hey Carly!" he exclaimed, smiling. He then added, "Sam." It was hard for him to try to be mean to her.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said. "I'm feeling a lot better. How'd you guys like the carnival?" she asked as Freddie sat next to Carly on the couch. Carly was in the middle of Sam and Freddie.

Sam and Freddie eyed each other and smiled because the carnival was the best day of their lives.

"Uh, it was okay," Freddie lied. It wasn't _okay_. It was amazing. "I mean, thanks so much for the tickets. But I wish you were there."

Carly frowned. "Wait, you guys aren't friends now?"

"Uh," Sam cut in, "well we kind of are but you know… it's just weird."

"Um," Carly said nervously. "I have a confession to make. I was never really sick. I never even had a ticket for myself. I just did that so you guys would spend some time together."

Freddie was shocked that because of what Carly did he and Sam were together. "Wow, Carly. That was really thoughtful of you." He smiled at Carly then gave Sam a quick grin because he figured that she was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks," Carly said with a slight smile. "Guys, let's head on over to Groovy Smoothies!"

"Okay, I just need to… get some food. I didn't eat breakfast," Sam lied. She gave Freddie a look. She wanted to be alone with him for a second.

Freddie caught her look. "Me too," he said. "I can't drink a smoothie until I eat some food. We'll meet you there."

"Okay," Carly said with a smile, and then she walked out of the apartment and headed across the street.

After the door shut, Sam looked out the peephole to make sure Carly was gone, and then she walked over to Freddie and hugged his neck. "Finally, we're alone. I missed you." She smiled.

Freddie smiled back, and they kissed. But suddenly, the door swung open. They were in the middle of the living room. Kissing. And someone saw.

**Oh my gosh. So first of all, Sam and Freddie seem to be doing a fine job hiding their relationship, until they decide to kiss in the main room of a house that isn't theirs, and the decide to not even lock the door. So, why was Sam crying in the beginning, and who walked in on them?**

**Sorry, cliffhanger! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	10. Keep our Secret

**Chapter 10: Keep our Secret**

**Freddie's POV:**

There I was, having an amazing kiss with my amazing secret girlfriend Sam. We were stupid though, not even thinking about the fact that we were in the main room of someone else's apartment. I guess didn't really think that someone would walk in. But someone did.

We stopped kissing and whipped our heads to the door. There we see Spencer, grocery bags in his hands, and he had a very confused look. "Um…" he said awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Um…" I heard Sam say. And that's when I realized that her hands were still around my neck and mine were still around her hips.

"Uh…" I got out. I gently pulled away from Sam. I then turned to Spencer. "Spencer. There's a completely logical explanation for this."

Spencer didn't really even seem to care that much that Sam and I kissed. But still, he asked, "And that is…?"

"Pshh…" I said, acting as if it was obvious, even though I had no idea what to say. "It's um…" I looked at Sam. "Tell him, Sam."

Sam gave me a slightly angry look, probably because she had no idea what to say either. "Um… well…" I guess she couldn't think of anything, because then she said, "It's sort of hard to explain from my point of view. Freddie, why don't you explain it?"

I never really thought Sam would talk like that. Then again, I never pictured myself making out with Sam in Carly's living room. I looked at Spencer. ""Um… okay. Well," I said. I then sighed. We couldn't think of anything. It was time for the truth. "Spencer, listen. We wanted to keep this a secret, but… Sam and I are…"

Sam wasn't ready to tell him. She quickly interrupted me. "Taking a… lifeguard class! And… like… we waned to surprise you and Carly. We didn't even plan to go in the class together… it was a coincidence… and… so… the kiss was like…"

I cut in. "Um… it was… practice! Yeah… that works… because um… our homework for that class was to practice the kiss of life on someone. And the teacher partnered us up… I got stuck with Sam. So. Um. Yeah."

Spencer laughed. He walked between us and put his arms around us. "Listen, kids. I've done a little bit of lifeguarding in my time. And I've done a whole lot of kissing. And you guys, that was kissing."

I looked at Sam, as if I was asking her if we should tell him, through the mind.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

I sighed, and looked at Spencer sadly. "Okay, Spencer. Yes. That was a real kiss. You happy?"

Spencer chuckled. "Guys, I really couldn't care less. I'm not one of those little teenage gossipers anymore."

Sam frowned. "But Spencer… you don't understand… you're Carly's brother."

Spencer's smile disappeared. "Wait… you guys haven't told your best friend?"

Sam plopped on the couch. "Well, yeah. We haven't. We didn't want Freddie's mom to find out… she hates me. And we don't want the other kids to know… that's nonstop being made fun of for both of us. We're just sneaking around… Spencer… please keep our secret."

"Guys, listen," Spencer said. He sat in the middle of the couch next to Sam, and I sat on the other side of Spencer. Spencer continued, "When I was about your age, I had a girlfriend. And our relationship was like you guys. Oh my gosh, guys, she was perfect. I never found anyone I loved more. But for complicated reasons… like yours I guess… we had to sneak around. And I love Carly. She's my sister. I think you guys should tell her, but you know what? You guys remind me of Cassandra and me… so you have your fun."

I grinned. "Thanks so much Spencer." Still grinning, I stood and went in front of Sam and I took her hands to gently bring her up. I wrapped my arms around her.

Spencer laughed. "No prob. You guys know I don't really care. I mean sure… all these years I thought Freddie would end up with Carly… and I thought you two hated each other… but okay!"

I barely listened to what he said, though, because Sam and I were just kissing, our arms around each other.

"Uh…" Spencer said awkwardly, and then Sam stopped kissing me. She looked at Spencer and she laughed. "Thanks Spence. For everything. But you're cutting into my Fredward time."

I laughed, and then I held Sam's hand and squeezed it. "Let's head on over to Groovy Smoothies," I said.

Sam frowned in a flirtatious way. "But… I don't wanna." She then put her face right in front of mine, and I watched her lips, pink and wet with lip gloss, move. "I wanna stay here with you… forever."

_Whoa, _I thought. _She really does like me. _I stroked her hair. "I know, babe. I know. But we have to go before she gets suspicious."

Sam sighed. "Okay… one last kiss."

Sam and I kissed for like five minutes nonstop. Then we finally left to Groovy Smoothies.

We saw Carly at a table. "What took you guys so long?" she asked, sort of angrily.

I said nervously, "Oh yeah, sorry, Spencer came back and…"

Sam finished my sentence. "We got caught up talking to him." Sam and I smiled at each other, because we always finish each other's sentences.

"Oh…" Carly said, sounding suspicious. "Well I ordered you guys some smoothies, and yeah…" She frowned at us, as we were smiling at each other.

Sam looked at Carly's sad face and Sam frowned. Sam and I sat down at the table, and Sam asked, "Um, you okay Carls?"

Carly stood, seeming like she finally wanted to let it out. She shouted, "No! The real question here is, are you guys okay? You guys are acting really weird lately and it's freaking me out. I thought I was your best friend. Whatever secrets you're keeping from me, remember. I introduced you guys. And I'm the reason you guys are friends anyway. So whatever. I guess I just don't matter anymore." She seemed like she was upset, and not like she was even trying to get attention. She really actually seemed very upset and very real as she said that.

Sam frowned. "Aw, Carls!" She hugged Carly. "I'm sorry, okay? But there's really nothing we're hiding. I guess we're just happy because we're finally friends now."

"Yeah," I cut in. "Don't worry Carly. You're still our best friend."

"Okay…" Carly said, a small frown still on her face. "Sorry for getting mad, guys. You guys are just acting like… never mind. But yeah sorry. I just needed to get that out."

I smiled. "You had the perfect right to."

"Thanks guys," Carly said sadly.

"Carls… you still don't look okay. Is there someone I need to beat up for you?" Sam asked with an excited, mischievous smile.

"No, I'm fine," Carly said, tightly shutting her eyes to keep tears from falling. "Um, I have to go. Bye!" Before Sam and I could tell her to stay, Carly ran out of Groovy Smoothies.

I looked down at Sam, and she looked at me. We were both frowning. Carly, our best friend, was very upset and suspicious. What were we going to do?


	11. Why Now, of All Times?

**Chapter 11: Why Now, of All Times?**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me, and they inspire me to write more. I've done like three chapters today, and I'll try to update more often now! So again, thanks so much. Enjoy!**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam and I were outside Carly's apartment. I knocked on the door. We were both worried about her because of what happened earlier in the day, when she left Groovy Smoothies crying.

Spencer opened the door. He looked a little sad or worried. "Hey guys… Carly's upstairs. Or the couch is empty if you want to make out on it."

Sam and I laughed. But then my face turned to a frown. I told him, "But we came here because Carly was really upset at Groovy Smoothies. We want to make sure she's okay."

Sam got a text, and she read at it. "Ugh, crap. I can't stay. I have to take my mom to the clinic. Good luck Fredward." She kissed my cheek. I didn't really mind if she called me Fredward anymore, especially if she kisses my cheek after. Hehe.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Come back later."

Sam grinned. "I will." She then left.

After Sam left, Spencer said, "Freddie, you know, Carly's crying."

I frowned, worried. I asked, "What's wrong?"

Spencer frowned too. "I don't know. I thought you might've known. Want me to get her from her room so you guys can talk? I'll go back into my room to leave you guys alone."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

Spencer went upstairs to get Carly, and then Carly and Spencer came downstairs together and Spencer went into his room and shut the door.

Carly walked down the stairs and she sniffled. She wiped tears off of her red face, and it was obvious that she was crying. "Hey Freddie," she said, a frown on her face. "Where's Sam?"

I frowned. I hated seeing Carly that upset, especially since it was probably because of me. "She had to leave. But what's up, Carly? What's wrong?"

Carly didn't answer. Her brown eyes were just locked on mine, and she seemed like she was in dreamland. She was sort of freaking me out, the way she stared at me like that.

"Carly? _Carly_?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry," Carly said, shaking her head. "I kind of just wanted to talk to Sam though. It's like… girl stuff."

I laughed. "My two best friends are girls. I deal with girl stuff every day. Just tell me."

"Okay…" Carly sighed, as we were still standing in front of each other. "Well I just have a question about you and Sam. It seems like just yesterday you guys were fighting about the Hot Seat. Now you guys seem like you have some kind of huge inside joke or secret that I'm not in on."

_Oh God, _I thought. _She's suspicious. And she's my best friend. Why do I have to keep this from her? Ugh, well I can't tell her now. Sam would kill me if she wasn't part of the decision to tell Carly._

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "You look like you're thinking about something. Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine… I'm just worried about you. We need to hang out just the two of us sometime," I told her. And it was true. I missed our friendship. Ever since Sam and I started going out, I'd gotten so caught up with Sam that I pretty much forgot about Carly.

Carly seemed to smile a bit at what I'd said. Then, what she asked freaked me out: "Yeah… and this is going to sound weird… but you're saying you're still in love with me?"

I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't want to lie, but I certainly couldn't be mean to her. So I decided I'd tell her I loved her as a friend. "Well, Carly, I love you but-"

Carly smiled and interrupted me. "But you don't want Sam to know. I understand."

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant-"

Carly put her hands on my shoulders and she moved closer to me, having a flirtatious smile. "I know exactly what you mean."

I looked at her, not feeling any sparks from being so close to her. And I was proud of myself, and glad that I wasn't feeling anything for Carly. I stuttered, "I meant I love you as a friend."

"Oh…" Carly said, and then she threw her arms around me as tears rolled down her cheeks. While still hugging me, she said, "Freddie, you don't understand how messed up my life is."

I hugged her back, but not in a romantic way at all. In more of a friend way. While still hugging her, I said soothingly, "Carly, your life isn't messed up. You have a great web show with a lot of fans, you're smart and doing great in school, and you've got family and friends who love you."

Carly stopped hugging me and looked at me, a frown on her face. "Yeah, friends who love me as friends."

I laughed. "Well how else do you want your friends to love you?"

Carly smiled flirtatiously. "Does this answer your question?" And then she moved her lips onto mine.

I didn't feel anything. It was like two lips just touching. And I tried to pull away, and I knew I could've, but I didn't want to be rough so I tried lightly pulling away. It was starting to work, but then suddenly, of course, Sam had to walk in on that moment.

Why'd she have to walk in on _that _particular moment?

And she didn't notice that I was trying to pull away from Carly. Her jaw dropped and she ran off and started crying.

I mean, it wasn't Carly's fault. I know if she knew that Sam and I were going out, she wouldn't do that in a million years. So I can't blame her for kissing me.

But still I didn't care about hurting Carly anymore as I pushed her away and then ran out of the door and down the hall, screaming for Sam.


	12. Cheater?

**Chapter 12: Cheater?**

**Freddie's POV:**

I ran down the apartment building stairs, looking for Sam. I saw her sitting on the front porch, in front of the apartment building. I swung open the door. Out of breath, I breathed, "Sam, there you are."

Sam didn't even look at me. She just looked out at the streets blankly, shaking her head. I couldn't see her face, and I was almost scared to look because I hated seeing her upset.

"Sam… are you okay?" I asked softly with a frown on my face. I was still standing behind her on the porch, as she was sitting in front of me.

Sam stayed completely silent.

"Okay… if you don't answer me now, I'm going to assume that means you're okay," I told her.

She still didn't answer.

I smiled. "So you're okay."

Sam finally stood and turned around, all in half of a second. "FREDDIE," she screamed in a crying voice. "I'M NOT HERE TO PLAY YOUR STUPID GAMES. Do I _look _okay?" Her face was steaming red, and her makeup was flowing down her cheeks. I'd never seen her look so angry or miserable in my life.

I couldn't handle how upset she was because of me. "Sam…" I said softly. "Oh my gosh, Sam, I can explain."

"Explain WHAT?" she screamed. "Why you were kissing the girl you've been in love with your whole life when you were in a relationship with another girl? I should've known…"

"Should've known what?" I asked, because that was all that I could get out.

She looked at me in the eyes, with a bit of anger in her eyes but mostly sadness. "That you were never over Carly." She then looked down and added quietly, "And that a guy like you would never really want to date me."

"Sam…" I said again, because I didn't know where to begin. "You've got this all wrong. Carly kissed me."

"Carly's not like that," Sam said angrily. "You're just making this worse by lying." She started to walk away.

"Sam… Sam wait," I said, and I put my hand on her shoulder as she was walking away.

Sam stopped and turned around slowly. Her red eyes were looking straight at mine. Holding back tears, she said, "Do me a favor and never talk to me again." She picked up my hand off of her shoulder and angrily threw it down, and then she walked away.

I sat where she did on the porch and buried my face in my hands. I mumbled to myself, "The best thing that ever happened to me… gone." I stood up and walked back inside the lobby.

My mom was in the lobby, looking for me. "Freddie!" she exclaimed, a worried look on her face. "Freddie, where were you? I went to the Shay's apartment and you weren't there like you said you were! Oh, you're a wreck! I saw that girl Sam out there, did she hurt you?"

I frowned and walked right past her to walk upstairs. _Yes mom, _I thought. _Sam did hurt me. But not in the way that you think… now she hurt me in a way that can never be healed._

"Fredward Benson! Don't you ignore me!" I heard her yell. But I didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially her. I ignored her and went up to my apartment. I went into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I looked out the window, when suddenly I was shocked to see Sam hitch hiking. I tried screaming out the window to tell her to stop, but she didn't hear me. I wanted to go outside to make her stop because hitch hiking is dangerous for anyone, let alone a teenage girl, but I knew she wouldn't listen so I quickly ran across the hall to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh Freddie I'm so sorry about what happened before. I-"

"We have no time to chat!" I interrupted. "Sam's hitch hiking! And trust me, I know it's hitch hiking! And she's mad at me, it's a long story, but yeah, she is, so she probably wouldn't listen to me if I told her to stop but she would listen to you!"

Carly's small smile disappeared as she widened her eyes. "Hitch hiking?" she asked, shocked. "Oh my gosh! Let's go!"

We ran downstairs to the lobby, quickly went past my mom, and then ran to the other side of the building where I'd seen her out my window.

Sam, with a big frown on her face, was trying to find someone to drive her home.

Carly and I were running towards Sam. Carly screamed over the wind and loud noises of the street, "SAM! STOP!"

Sam looked at us and frowned. "Leave me alone. Why don't you just go kiss your boyfriend some more?"

Carly looked confused. "My boyfriend? Huh?"

"Sam, she's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Then why were you guys kissing?" Sam asked angrily.

I wished Carly would answer the question, telling Sam that Carly kissed me and I didn't kiss back, but instead she just asked, "Why are you so mad that Freddie and I kissed?"

"Um," Sam said, still not wanting to blow our cover. She lied, "Because. You guys are my best friends. I think best friends tell each other when they're going out. And you guys were kissing! You're so going out! But Carls, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your boyfriend."

"Okay, first of all, he's not my boyfriend!" Carly exclaimed, still trying to yell over the wind. "And the reason why we were kissing… it's a long story." I sort of liked that she said that. I thought maybe later Sam would ask Carly what the long story was, and Carly, being her best friend, would be fine telling her the truth. But as for now, I just cared about Sam's safety. "But why are you mad at Freddie and not me?" Carly asked.

Sam frowned. "Because you're my best friend and I'm not losing you to something this stupid. I gave being friends with Freddie a shot, and it turns out that you can't trust him."

I frowned and looked down, wanting to cry but glad I wasn't. I knew that she didn't even mean that she gave being my friend a shot. She meant that she gave being my girlfriend a shot. And she was breaking up with me for a misunderstanding.

"Sam…" Carly sighed. At that moment I knew that sometime later, Carly would explain what really happened. But I also knew that she wouldn't now. "This isn't the time and place to talk about this. Do you want Spencer to drive you home?"

Sam thought for a few seconds. "Yeah. Thanks Carls. But don't tell him I was hitch hiking, please?"

"Okay…" Carly said after thinking for a second or two. "As long as you promise to never hitch hike again. If you're desperate for a ride or a place to stay, you can always come to my apartment. And if not, go to Freddie's. I don't care if you're mad. His place is safe and hitch hiking isn't."

Sam nodded, a small frown on her face. "I promise," she said softly.

**Sam's POV:**

After Spencer got the call from Carly asking if he could drive me home, he agreed. I got into his car with him while Carly and Freddie went back into the apartment building. I sat in the passenger seat and we were quiet for a while. I wasn't being usual Sam. Usually, when Spencer drove me places, I'd talk about some awesome huge sandwich I ate or some fight or something. But I was silent. I stared out the window, a big frown on my face.

As he was driving, Spencer asked, "May I ask what's wrong?"

I looked at him and frowned. I simply said, "No."

"Come on, Sam," Spencer begged. "I know that you and Freddie are together. And I'm almost thirty. I've had experience. And it's about Freddie, isn't it?"

I felt like Spencer was the only adult in my life I could open up to. So I was okay telling him what was wrong. Thinking about what to say, I burst out crying and then all of the words flooded out of me. "YES. It's about Freddie and for once I thought maybe he was worth it, for me to live for something other than Carly and iCarly… and food. But I was wrong. Spence, I thought he really was different and that he really did like me… and I really did think that until I saw him kissing Carly…"

"Carly?" Spencer asked, shocked. "My Carly? Well Sam… I think the best thing for you to do is listen to Freddie. Hear him out, and Sam… I can see how much you like him. And I know Freddie, and I will tell you right now that he really does feel the exact same way… and I'm not just saying that. And he's not the type of kid who would just run off and kiss another girl. You know that. So if you really like him, just give him a chance to explain to you what happened."

I looked at Spencer, taking a shaky deep breath. One last tear rolled off of my eyelash but then I just looked back out the window thoughtfully and stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride, thinking.

* * *

**Don't worry, this story's not over! It's not even close to over! Do you really think Freddie would let it end like this?**

**Oh, and thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love them! :D**


	13. The Truth

**Chapter 13: The Truth**

**Freddie's POV:**

I didn't see Sam for about a week. I really missed her. I tried calling and texting her, but she avoided me. She even ditched iCarly. Sam never ditches iCarly. But she did. One afternoon, I decided to Carly's, hoping to be able to talk to her… but honestly I also secretly hoped Sam would be there. I went and knocked on the door.

Carly opened the door and she grinned. "Hey Freddie!" she exclaimed.

I smiled a bit. I missed the old times as I saw Carly's familiar smile and happiness. She seemed like she was back to normal, not all upset like she was a while ago, so I liked that and I even felt a little sad, missing how close we used to be. I smiled again, hoping our friendship would start to go back to normal, and I said, "Hey Carly! Um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay!" she exclaimed. "Come in." She smiled in a friendly way, and I was glad that it wasn't a flirtatious smile at all. She opened the door widely and sat on the couch next to me.

I was sitting on the couch next to her silently, and it was a bit awkward for a few seconds until I decided that I needed to bring the kiss up. I knew how awkward and weird it would feel for Carly but we couldn't just never bring it up again. "Listen… it's kind of awkward to talk about… but you're like my best friend and we can't go through life not talking about it."

Carly had a small smile now. "The kiss?" she asked.

"Well yeah…" I said slowly. "I know you probably really don't want to talk about it but, you know."

"No…" she said, biting her lip a bit. "We should talk about it. Freddie, listen. I just had this huge crush on you but it's over. I just miss old life. I guess I was just so upset that right when you stopped loving me I started loving you… but it's over so don't worry. That kiss… was like kissing my brother. You're like my best friend and nothing more to me so don't worry."

Carly looked like she was telling the truth. I felt horrible that I hadn't told her about Sam and I because Carly was our best friend. I had to take a few seconds to take a deep breath and take in what Carly had said, considering I never thought I'd hear her say that. I smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. And yeah, let's just go back to being best friends and stuff… without me being in love with you. Let's just forget about the other day."

Carly smiled too. "Totally!" she exclaimed. She had a big grin and I knew that our friendship would start again.

I needed someone to talk to about Sam. I thought maybe I'd talk about her without saying her name somehow, but first I had to ask to make sure that she wouldn't be hurt, not realizing that it may have been rude, "Wait so… you're sure you're totally over me?"

"Totally," Carly smiled. "Why?"

"This is a little weird but…" I sighed and let it all out, all of my feelings for Sam. "There's this girl. You… you don't know her. But Carly… she's beautiful. And I've known her for a long time, and after all these years I finally realized that she's the girl for me… and I thought she liked me too b ut now I don't think so… and I don't know how to live right now. Carly, she's perfect. She's funny, and really nice, and cool and fun to be around, and she's so gorgeous. She gets me and I've never met anyone like her. I've never liked anyone more. And I'm not expecting you to do anything… I just needed to vent."

Carly looked a little surprised to hear me say that, but she had a smile on her face. I knew she was over me if she really could look that happy after I said that about another girl. "Maybe you should tell her that. What you just told me."

I smiled. "Good idea." I looked at my watch and remembered that my mom wanted me to go home. "But I have to go. Let's hang out again soon, okay?"

Carly grinned. "Definitely!"

**Sam's POV:**

**An hour later…**

I headed to Carly's apartment and I walked right in and saw Carly on the couch and I plopped right next to her. She was watching TV.

Carly turned to me. "Uh, well hello there!" She laughed and turned off the TV. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…" I said, thinking about Freddie like I had been for the past week. "Life's confusing… but it always is." I put my feet up on the coffee table. "You?"

Carly had a worried face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I fake smiled because I wasn't okay. I didn't think I could go much longer without talking to Freddie. With my fake grin, I said, "I'm fine. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much… slept late… thank God for Saturday… Freddie came over earlier…" Carly said.

My feet plopped back down to the floor and I looked at Carly, feeling my heart beat as she said Freddie's name. "Freddie? What'd you guys talk about?"

Carly took a deep breath and admitted, "Well, first we talked about how I liked him and kissed him… but he like didn't like me so he didn't kiss back."

I felt my heart beating fast. So Freddie wasn't lying. But before it was obvious that I was really thinking about this, I asked, "Wait, you guys talked about that?"

"Yup," Carly admitted. "But I don't like him anymore."

"Wasn't that like… awkward?" I laughed.

Carly got juice for her and me and then sat back on the couch. "The awkwardest!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. But then I thought about Freddie again and my face became serious. "Wait, so like… you kissed him?"

"Yeah," Carly excplained, "and I don't even think he wanted to kiss me. He was just not pushing me off because he didn't want to be rough and mean, I guess."

I thought hard about it, and I felt terrible for not believing Freddie when he told me this. Then I asked, "So… is that all you guys talked about?"

"Nah…" Carly said. "He told me about this girl he liked. He was really sweet about her actually. Then he left."

"Not to be weird, but like, did he say who it was?" I asked. I was dying to know.

"Nope," Carly said with a shrug. "Why?"

I smiled a bit. "I'm good at figuring out who it might be. So what'd he say about her?" I lied, just to get Carly to say what he said about this girl, and if it could've possibly maybe been me.

"He said that he really liked her and he thought she felt the same way, but now she didn't. He also said that she was beautiful, and really nice and funny and fun to be around and stuff. Oh, and that she gets him and he's never met anyone like her and he's never liked anyone more."

I let my jaw drop a tiny bit and I felt tears form in my eyes. "He seriously said that?" I asked softly.

"Yup. Is that sweet or what?" Carly asked excitedly.

Now, I had a huge smile. "Oh, yes it is." I looked at my watch and lied, "Whoa, I have to go. See you later Carls." I didn't really have to go. But I had to talk to Freddie.

"Bye!" she exclaimed, and we walked together to the door. She opened the door and while I was in the doorway, she asked, "You coming to iCarly this Friday?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I waved and shut the door. Right after I shut it, I turned around and looked at the door of Freddie's apartment. I took a deep breath and I was ready to walk in.

Just then, Freddie walked out of his door to see my huge smile. He looked surprised to see me, and I knew that meant he wasn't staring out of his peephole like he did with Carly. "Oh… hey Sam."

I looked at him in his eyes and kissed him, but then quickly as I was kissing him, we walked into Freddie's apartment and closed the door. In that process, we never stopped kissing.

I stopped kissing him for a second and asked softly, "Wait… is your mom home?"

Freddie smiled. "Nope."

We continued to kiss but then he asked, "Wait… so you forgive me?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "But only if you forgive me."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Freddie said softly.

"Yes… yes I did…" I said, tears in my eyes. "I got so mad and didn't give you a chance… I'm so sorry…"

"I would've done the same thing," Freddie admitted. "I forgive you even though you did nothing wrong." He walked me home and we were both so happy, because it felt like there was a lot of trust built in our relationship after this experience.


	14. Tonight Will Be Amazing

**Chapter 14: Tonight Will Be Amazing**

**Author's Note: One of the reviewers suggested longer chapters, so thanks! I'll definitely try!**

**Freddie's POV:**

I was so happy lately with Sam. We were going strong and keeping our relationship a secret. Also, I was good friends again with Carly. Everything was going great.

Sam was also happy with everything, as far as I knew. But sometimes she did make bad remarks about her mom and her mom's creepy boyfriends.

It was Saturday afternoon, and I was just relaxing and listening to music. Normally, I'd be bored and restless doing this. But I was just so happy and relaxed that doing anything would be okay. Suddenly, I heard my phone ring meaning I got a text.

It was Sam, and I smiled and read it: "heyy freddiee. Listen can I ask u something but tell me the honest truth & only say what u wanna say?"

Smiling, I texted her back: "of course. Anything. What is it?"

Sam texted me: "well 1st, are there any chickens in the coop?"

I grinned and texted: "haha nope. Were all good. Whats up?"

Sam's text said: "well this is gonna sound weird but im scaredd haha. My moms staying overnight with her weird boyfriend. & ughh. She does this a lot but ive been like hearing things & stuff & idk… this is gonna sound really weird but… freddie im really scared can u spend the night here?"

I frowned and texted: "awww. :( id love to but my mom definitely wouldn't let mee. Should I lie to herr? Even though somehow shell find out the truth?"

Her text: "nooo I don't wanna push u into anything im just scared & lonely & sadd… but I totally undertand if u cant."

I frowned. It was so obvious to me that she wanted me to come. I texted: "nooo its ok ill lie to my mom. Ive done it before. But sam, im coming there like as your friend, not as your bf, like we can kiss & stuff but… u know…" I hoped she understood what I meant because it would be a little awkward if she didn't.

She texted: "haha I know. Omg frieddie thx soooo much. Ur the best. Come whenever u can… bye! Xoxo"

I was a little nervous but very excited as I walked into my mom's room. She was typing away on her computer and I cut in, "Hey mom?"

Mom stopped typing and exed out whatever she was typing on her computer. She smiled. "Hi Freddie!"

"Hey…" I said, and sighed. "Can I sleep over Sam… uh, Samuel's house? He's this new friend and he's really nice."

"Well, I'd like to meet his parents first," Mom said in a very mom-like way.

I rolled my eyes. I was sixteen and she still needed to meet my friends' parents before I went to their houses. I made up a stupid lie. "Well… um… Sam… Samuel said his mom's asleep a lot. She's a busy woman. So she might be napping when I get there." My mom looked as if she was about to say "no", so I got an idea. "So… maybe you can talk on the phone with her?"

Hey, Sam's a girl! She could pretend to be the mother of fake "Samuel"!

"Alright…" Mom said, seeming still worried and that she didn't really want me to go. I was almost proud of her for finally letting me do something without her being involved. "I guess… but you better call me! Do you want me to drive you?"

I quickly shook my head nervously. "No… she— I mean he lives pretty close! I can walk!"

"Oh… alright…" Mom said sadly. "My little Freddie's growing up." She kissed my forehead. "Tell me when you're leaving!"

I quickly wiped my forehead but I had a big, excited smile on my face. I got ready. I showered and then wore a blue tee shirt and dark jeans. I then brushed my hair nd teeth and did all of the stuff to get perfectly ready. I finished getting ready and grabbed some money and then called, "Mom! I'm leaving!"

Mom practically sprinted to the main room to say goodbye to me. "Okay!" she exclaimed. "Take your cell phone and call me if you're scared walking there, and call me right when you get there and I want to speak to his mom or somebody ASAP!"

I laughed. She was so overprotective, but usually not this much. "Okay, mom! Bye!" I grabbed my cell phone and I got an idea of something to buy so I grabbed a bit more money and walked out of the door.

While I was walking out of the building, I got a text from Sam: "hey not to be pushy… but likee… when are you coming? Im just wondering hahaa."

I got the text while I was walking and took my phone out of my pocket and I smiled at it. I texted: "haha im on my way. :)"

Sam texted me back: "yayyy! :D"

As I was walking, there was a jewelry store on the way there so I stopped in there. I bought a box that had two necklaces in it. That's why I brought all of the money, and I still had a bit left. I finally got to Sam's house. I was holding a small plastic bag of my stuff. There was a really small box in the bag with the two necklaces in it.

I saw Sam's face look out the window and I saw her grin. She went over to the front door and exclaimed excitedly, "Freddie! Come in!"

I walked in and closed and locked the door. I gave Sam a quick and small peck on her lips. I then dropped my stuff by the door.

"Oh my gosh Freddie thank you so much for coming," Sam said with a smle. "You have no idea what this means to me. You're the best person in the whole world."

I felt my heart warm up and sink with joy as she said that. "Aw, _Sam_! No, you are!"

Sam put her hands on the back of my neck and pulled herself closer to me and said, "No. You."

I slowly put my face an inch away from Sam's. I whispered, "No. You."

Sam stared into my eyes and she kissed me. We were kissing for about a minute. She slowly let go of me and she smiled.

I smiled back, but then I realized something. "Oh, um, Sam? Sorry to like change the subject but um, can you call my mom and pretend to be my fake friend Samuel's mom?"

Sam laughed hard. "Samuel? Really?"

I laughed hard with her. "Yeah, I kind of forgot she wasn't supposed to know it was you so quickly, on the spot, I made up Samuel." I laughed again. "Okay, so Samuel is a new kid and we're friends and we're having a great time, and you love to nap. Got it?"

Sam laughed again. "Got it. Where do you come up with these things? Samuel's mom loves to nap?"

I smiled and said, "Being my awkward self." I handed Sam my cell phone.

Sam laughed _again_. As she was looking through my phone contacts for my mom, she said, "Well your awkward self is amazing."

I grinned, loving to hear Sam say that. "My awkward self thanks you," I said. I sat on the couch in the living room and Sam followed me and plopped next to me. The phone was next to her ear.

Sam put it on speaker so I could hear the whole conversation, just because she knew I'd find it amusing.

"Hello?" Mom said as she answered her phone.

In a slightly nasally, sweet, and motherly voice that sounded nothing like Sam's real voice, Sam said, "Hi, this is Samuel's voice. Your son arrived here safely and he and Samuel are having a great time."

"Oh, good," Mom said. "Did Freddie remember his night light?"

I slapped my hand on my forehead. _Why? _I thought. _Why must you do this to me, mom?_

Sam looked like she was trying not to laugh. In a shaky voice that was about to burst out laughing, Sam said, "Oh, um, I think he might've forgotten it but Samuel has one. Our boys seem to have a lot in common."

I could tell that my mom seemed relieved as she said, "Alright, well you seem like a nice woman! Please try and make sure my Freddie's asleep not too late!"

"Oh, don't worry," Sam said. "I'll get them asleep."

My mom said, "Alright, good! Thank you very much for having Freddie over. Maybe you or Freddie can call me again tomorrow to tell me when he's coming back. Bye!"

"Will do," Sam said. "Goodbye!" She hung up.

She gave me my phone and I smiled. "Whoa, Sam, you're good at that! Good job!"

Sam smiled back. "Well, you know lying's my thing. I mean, I've lied to you over the years. Saying I hated you. When really I was just mad that you were in love with Carly."

"Well I'm good at lying to myself. Over the years I've told myself I liked Carly just because I didn't want to admit to myself that I actually liked the girl who I thought hate me," I admitted.

Sam just beamed. I asked awkwardly, "Hey, um, where am I sleeping?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, wherever. I guess we can sleep on the floor or something. Or you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Um no," I said. "If anything it's the other way around."

Sam laughed. "Whatever. We'll figure it out later."

I nodded and then excitement filled my body. "Alright, well in the meantime, I have something for you."

Sam had a twinkle in her eyes but she shook her head. "Oh my gosh, Freddie, you're too nice. You didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted to," I said and I grabbed the fancy little box out of my bag. It was small. I handed it to her.

Sam looked at the box and her eyebrows looked almost worried that I was being too nice, which I liked. "Oh God. No. You did not get me jewelry. Freddie, you're so generous."

I smiled. "Like I said, I wanted to. Now open it!"

Sam opened it and her jaw dropped a bit. She looked at me. "Oh my gosh Freddie you didn't. It's the necklaces that match and are magnetic towards each other."

Let me explain. There are these necklaces that couples get, and they're really popular for couples that are like, in _love_. I get one and she gets the other. When the necklaces are a few inches away from each other, they magnetically attract. The girl's necklace of it has a heart at the bottom, and the guys just have a circle.

"Yup, and I have the one that yours magnetically attracts," I told her. "It's just a circle though because it's more buff," I chuckled. I showed her mine and I put mine on and then I put hers on her. "And, it's comes with a message that I'm going to say out loud."

Sam stared at her necklace, smiling. She then looked up at me. I stood up off of the couch and I stood in front of her. I was anxious to tell her. Sam looked up at me and asked sort of sweetly, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes softly, and then I opened them and looked her in the eyes. "Sam… I love you."


	15. Love

**Chapter 15: Love**

**Author's Note: Oh guys, I love your reviews. They make me so happy! :D**

**Freddie's POV: **

I looked at Sam after I'd told her I loved her. I regretted it the second after I said it. She looked shocked, but not with a frown. "You… love me?" she asked.

"Well… I mean… I…" I said nervously. I frowned, figuring she didn't feel the same way. "Never mind. I understand if you don't feel the same way, it's my mist—"

Sam interrupted me by kissing me. "I love you too."

This felt different because most high school couples would randomly say they love each other even if it's not true. But Sam and I were different because we weren't in a relationship to be cool and popular. We were in a relationship because we really did truly love each other.

I smiled. "But wait… Sam… are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better? If you're not ready to love me then it's fine."

"I swear," Sam said truthfully. "I was just in shock when you told me that because earlier today I was thinking back on all of the memories, from even before we were going out, and thinking about how I could never lose you, but I just couldn't find the word for how I feel. But I really do. Freddie… I love you."

I took her hand in mine and I smiled at her. "I love you too Sam Puckett."

She just grinned so I said, "That's funny, I've sort of been having flashbacks too."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Yup," I grinned. I squeezed her hand. "Remember when we first like really hung out?"

"You mean like when we were doing the talent show auditions in eighth grade?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yup. Good times."

"Yeah…" Sam smiled, but then she frowned. "I'm really sorry for all of the mean stuff I did… like… everything. I did so much. And I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It's very okay."

Sam smiled back. "Remember Japan?"

I laughed. "Are you kidding me? How could I forget?"

Sam grinned. "I loved when we hugged and you tickled me when we won… it just added to how happy I really was."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Yeah, that was awesome. I thought sometime when we were there I would ask you out or something but you were teasing me like usual so…"

"Aw, Freddie!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"Sam, considering we're here now, it's fine!" I laughed. "Remember the dance videos? And when you fell asleep on my shoulder?"

"Yeah, and you shrugged me off!" Sam exclaimed with a fake pouty face.

"Yeah, I have no idea why I did that," I laughed.

Sam chuckled. "Remember that girl Valerie? I _hated _that girl."

"Me too…" I admitted. "And that was the first time you and me hugged. After Valerie and I broke up. But you ruined it with a wedgie!"

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah. You know I didn't want to. I loved the hug but I didn't want you or Carly to know that I had feelings for you, so I covered it up with a wedgie." I smiled after she admitted that.

We stopped talking about the memories. Staring into her eyes, I said, "Sam… I love you so much… I can't even explain it."

"But you don't have to," Sam told me. "Because I feel the same way. Next to Carly… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I looked at her lips and kissed her, feeling our necklaces magnetically attracting. We kissed for a minute, and it would've been longer but we suddenly heard a bang outside.

Worried, I asked, "What was that?"

Sam's smile disappeared and she was frowning. She seemed scared. "Oh no. Freddie. I love you. So much. And I'll explain later. But you know where my room is, right?"

"I know where it is, but Sam, is everything okay?" I asked, scared and confused. My smile was gone too.

"Don't worry about it," Sam told me. "Just hurry, run to my room and find a really good hiding spot and hide there and don't say a word until I tell you that you can. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but hurry."

I was confused and worried. I heard more banging outside and I was worried about what might've happened and what was going on. I was also worried about why Sam was making me hide but I did as she said and I ran to her room and went into her closet.

**Sam's POV:**

My mom walked in with a creepy, mysterious looking guy. "Um… hey mom," I said.

My mom was drunk, and it was obvious as she walked weirdly and said, "Sam… Sam… get out of here."

"Mom… mom you're drunk. Just sit down on the couch or your bed and just relax," I instructed her. I knew Freddie could hear all of this. And I knew he was getting worried. That's just the way he is. But I couldn't blame him.

My mom went up to me. Sounding very drunk, she said, "Now you listen here. You… you…" She fell onto the couch.

"Mom?" I asked, worried. My mom wasn't an amazing mom. But I'm still a good daughter, and I actually care. "Are you okay?"

"SHUT UP!" my mom screamed.

The man who was with my mom, also sounding drunk, "Listen to your mom. Now don't tell ANYONE that we were drunk driving…"

"I won't…" I said, feeling my heartbeat. I hated having to live with this guilt. "But you guys are home so early! Is everything okay?"

The man shouted, "SHUT UP!" He pushed me. This random, strange, mysterious, creepy, drunk man pushed me onto the floor and I hit the wall.

I knew that Freddie could hear this and I knew that he was about to get out of the closet. I really hoped he wouldn't because if my mom and the man saw that I had someone over, they would hurt me even more, or worse, hurt Freddie.

My mom and the man didn't care that I was hurt and I could barely move. They just went into my mom's room.

When my mom's door closed, he quickly ran back to the living room and he saw me sitting against the wall, crying. I couldn't move.

Through tears, I admitted everything I'd been hiding for so long. It was hard to talk because I was in so much pain and crying so hard. "Now… now you get it. This is… is why I'm aggressive… and… and so hungry… my mom doesn't do anything for me… she just brings home a new guy… ev… every day. And… and this is what happens. But Fred… Freddie… you can't tell… anyone."


	16. Hurt

**Chapter 16:** **Hurt**

**Freddie's POV:**

I took a deep breath, barely being able to take in what was going on. Sam was sitting and leaning against the wall. She hadn't move since her mom's boyfriend, or whoever he was, pushed Sam against the wall and hurt her. I was sitting next to her. I took her hand in mine.

"Sam…" I said softly and slowly, my face very serious. "You know I love you… and I know that if I told someone what happens to you our relationship could be at risk… because you'd be mad, and I don't know what would happen to you…. But I'm sure whatever happens to you would be way better than what you have now. Sam, you deserve a family that loves you… and I never want to lose you or see you hurt, especially knowing that I could've stopped it… so I'm sorry but I think I might have to tell someone…"

Sam suddenly burst into tears. "Freddie," Sam said, crying, "you don't understand. Please don't tell anyone because my mom can't get in trouble. She's never laid a hand on me. She just brings home weird boyfriends sometimes. And if it'll make you feel better…" She seemed hesitant, but she continued. "I'll tell her how I feel about the guys she brings home… well, when she's not drunk."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes that were burning. I was about to cry myself, but I didn't want Sam to see. I opened them again. "Okay…" I said. "But please make sure you do… it hurts me to see you hurt…"

Sam nodded. "I will. I promise." She had a frown on her face, and she looked hurt. "Can you help me up?"

I then thought of something. I whispered, "Of course, but Sam, what if your mom sees or hears me?"

Sam shook her head. "Don't worry, she's not coming out of her room for a while. And anyway, I lock my bedroom door when I sleep. I know that's really bad because if there was a fire it would be hard to get out or whatever, but since my room's on the first floor and there are two windows, it'd be fine."

I looked at her. She was talking about if there was a fire! This girl was prepared for a fire but she wasn't prepared for being hurt, which she was so often. "Alright," I said, not knowing what else to say. I helped her up slowly and gently. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said, putting her hand on her back. "My back sort of hurt from when he hurts me and stuff, though. Can we go to my room?"

"Yeah," I said, forcing a small smile because I just wanted to make her know it was going to be okay. I put my arm around her waist to help her walk as we went to her room.

When we got there, Sam closed and locked the door. The light was on. She sat on her bed. She had a smile on her face, but not a toothy one. It was just a small one, but you could see in her eyes that she wasn't completely happy. "Thanks Freddie. For everything."

I tried to smile but I couldn't. So I just said, "You're welcome." I then sat on the edge of her bed next to her. I couldn't smile. I love Sam. The thought of anyone even thinking about hurting her sickens me.

Sam noticed. She wasn't smiling anymore. She looked at me. "Freddie, are you okay? You look sad…"

My eyes were probably getting teary. I talked completely seriously. "I just can't deal with the fact that you get hurt so much… and you never told anyone?"

"I know if I told you or Carly, you guys would get way too over protective and I'd end up in some foster family," Sam explained. "And I'd go family to family and no one would want me and I would never get to see you guys anymore… I really don't want that Freddie."

I put my arm around her and rubbed it softly. She rested her head on my shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you, Sam," I reassured her.

Sam took her head off of my shoulder but I kept my arm around her. I noticed that there were tears in her eyes and she looked down. She seemed to be trying to blink them in but instead they fell out of her eyes.

"Sam…" I said softly. "You're such a different person when it's just us. A few months ago, we would never be talking like this and I would've never pictured you crying."

"I guess I feel like I usually have to be tough," Sam explained sadly. "And I guess I can just open up to you. But usually, I don't _want _to be like this. I can just talk to you because you get me and you care about me so much. And I've talked to Carly like this too… you just don't know because I was never so comfortable with you before this, I guess."

I finally smiled. "I'm glad you're so comfortable with me."

We drifted to the middle of her bed, and we were just sitting there in front of each other. "I am," Sam said, now smiling too. "Are you comfortable with me?"

"I never thought I would be," I confessed, "but yeah. I really am."

Sam smiled. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too, Sam Puckett."

Sam grinned and kissed me for a few seconds. But suddenly, she quickly pulled away and put her hand on her back. "Ow! Okay, I don't know why, but my back just started to really hurt. Ew. I feel like an old person."

I smiled for literally a second at her last remark. That's my Sam. Then, remembering she was in pain, I tried to comfort her. I rubbed her back gently. "Okay… okay… how about you lie down?" I suggested. I wondered what she did normally when she got hurt, and she was alone. She probably didn't do anything. My heart sunk, thinking of that. I wanted to be there for Sam, always.

Sam slowly lay on her bed. Her bed was against the wall, and she was lying on her side, facing the wall.

It was a full sized bed, so I was able to lie down with her. I also lay down on my side, next to her. I was facing her, but I was facing the back of her head as she was facing the wall. I put my arm around her.

Sam took my hand of the arm that was around her and held it lightly. Softly, she said, "Goodnight Freddie."

"Goodnight Sam," I said gently. The light switch was next to her bed, so I turned off the light.

**Sam's POV:**

We both lay awake for a while. I could tell that he was awake. His arm was still around me and I was still holding his hand.

Soon, I could tell that Freddie fell asleep because his breathing was at a certain rhythm and when I turned my head and glanced at him, his eyes were lightly closed. I turned my head back to facing the wall and I sort of wanted to cry because I couldn't sleep and I needed Freddie. But instead, I just listened to his breathing and it soothed me. When I was really calm and totally still, I could feel his heartbeat. And I knew that soon, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

In the morning, I woke up before her. I opened my eyes and I was in shock for a second because I was wondering where I was. But seeing Sam's beautiful golden locks in the back of her head reminded me. I smiled and watched her sleep.

Sam was breathing calmly, and I loved watching her sleep so calmly, with a small smile on her face. Then, she slowly opened her eyes and flipped around and looked at me. Softly, she said, "Hey."

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful when you're asleep?" I asked, sort of jokingly.

Sam giggled, blushing in a cute way that I loved. "Aw. Thanks Freddifer." Yes, she still called me those names. I stopped caring, though. "And no, I don't think you've ever told me that considering this is the first time you've ever watched me sleep," she laughed.

I smiled, thinking about the sleepover and how she didn't know what really happened. "You sure about that?"

Sam laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"At the sleepover, I woke up in the middle of the night because you were calling out my name and I was pretty sure you were having a nightmare so I came over to see if you were okay, and you grabbed my arm and I liked it so I didn't go back to my sleeping bag so I just fell asleep next to you. _That's _why I fell asleep next to you. Not the crap I told you," I explained.

Sam laughed. I loved seeing her bright smile. "Really? I do remember having nightmares about you that night. Just where you were gonna kill yourself or something. I don't know why. But that's when I realized I was in love with you, to tell the truth. I realized that it was the most horrible thing in the world that you were gonna die," she admitted.

Before I could respond, there was a knock on Sam's bedroom door. I heard Sam's mom's voice calling through the door, "Sam?"

**

* * *

Sorry guys, another cliffhanger! What's going to happen with Sam's mom? Read the next chapter! :D**


	17. Mom

**Chapter 17: Mom**

**Author's Note: I'm so good at coming up with chapter names lately, aren't I? Hahaha. Review!**

**Sam's POV:**

I looked at Freddie. "Hide," I said quietly.

"Okay," Freddie whispered. "But tell her that you hate her boyfriends. Please."

"Fine, if she's not drunk," I whispered. "Now go!"

Freddie quickly went into my closet. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I then unlocked my door and opened it.

I looked up at my mom. She had hair that was just a little bit darker than mine and it was curly like mine. Everyone says that she looks like me but my dad looked even more like me.

My dad. It hurt me to even think of him.

My mom had brown eyes. I got my eyes from my dad. My mom could actually be pretty, but she didn't take good care of herself. She drank and she was a little overweight. My mom was weird, personality-wise. She's hard to explain.

"Hi," I said, my hand on my back because it still hurt.

"Can I come in?" Mom asked, sort of nicely. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah," I said, not nicely. Face it, I was mad at her.

She walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. Then she patted the spot next to her, motioning for me to sit.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. My back hurt without having my hand on it, but I wanted to pout. I then sat next to her anyway.

"Sam, uh… what happened last night?" she asked, embarrassed.

I sighed and looked up, thinking of Freddie who was listening to this. I told him that I would tell her how I felt if she wasn't drunk, and she wasn't. I looked at her. "You brought home one of your horrible boyfriends."

"Oh." That was all she could say? Oh?

This was it. Anger filled my body as I looked up then back at her. I stood up in front of her. She was still seated. I screamed, "Mom, I'm your daughter and I'm sixteen years old! You know Carly? She doesn't even have parents with her, but her brother's a better parent to her than you are to me! And Freddie… Freddie's luckier than he could imagine. He always complains about how his mom's too overprotective, but he has no idea what it's like to have a mother like you! I'd _way _rather have his overprotective mother than what I have because she actually cares! She cares about Freddie so much and he doesn't even appreciate it! Well he should because my mom doesn't care about me, like, at all! Most kids my age have a mom who loves them no matter what. And if they saw their daughter or son hurt, they would freak out at the person who hurt them. Don't use that 'you were drunk' excuse again! 'Cause guess what? You shouldn't be drunk! You're my one and only parent and we barely have any other family! You know, Melanie isn't living with any parents right now at her stupid boarding school, but she's probably getting taken care of better than me because you're barely a mother! You just let me live with you because you gave birth to me and you probably didn't want to deal with adoption! Well you know what? Maybe _I _want to deal with adoption! Maybe I'm just as much of a person as you are and I have feelings. Physical _and _emotional feelings! And I've gone through my whole life without truly knowing what a mother's love is. And you know what? I'm done, mom. I'm done."

**Freddie's POV:**

I was sitting in the corner of Sam's closet as quietly as positive. But listening to Sam's angry, sad speech for her mom, I was on the verge of crying. Sam shouldn't need to deal with this. I even wanted to go home and just hug my mom, as dumb as that sounds. Sam probably loved that I told her that I loved her because she probably doesn't have any love in her life besides Carly, Spencer and I, and maybe Melanie.

"Sam, I…" I heard Sam's mom's voice say.

"You nothing!" Sam yelled. "I'm done with you mom! I would move out but I don't have enough money! Nothing you say or do is going to make me feel better, mom. Just leave."

I wondered what expression Sam's mom had on her face. But I heard her get up and walk out of the door, and when I heard Sam close and lock the door, I stood up and walked out of the closet.

I looked at Sam, who had a red face that looked sad and angry. Her eyes were red and wet, and there were tears spilling out of them. I just walked over to her and held her tight. "Sam…" I whispered. She was hugging me back, and I was stroking her hair at the back of her head. "Sam… I had no idea."

"You're so lucky Freddie," Sam said in a high-pitched voice as she cried into my chest. "You're so lucky."

"I know," I whispered. "I'm sorry for complaining… I never will again… you're the one who should complain… and I'm going to help you in any way possible, Sam… I promise… I'm going to think of something… and you're going to get out of here… something's going to change… but not in a bad way… I won't tell anyone about what's going on in your life, Sam… I'm not going to let you get into a situation where you're anything but happy… we're going to be together and I won't lose you… I love you Sam."

Sam rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me, her arms still around me. Her eyes were still wet. "Freddie… I love you more than I thought was even possible…"

I held her tight. I didn't want to leave but I knew that I had to sooner or later.

* * *

It was the late afternoon and I was sitting on Sam's bed with her when my mom called me. "Hello?" I said after I answered the phone.

"Freddie, can you come home? I'm making a special dinner!" My mom said.

I rolled my eyes but I had a smile on my face. "Okay, mom. I'll be home soon."

"Okay! Love y…" I hung up before she could finish her sentence. I looked at Sam in the eyes. "I have to go…"

"I know…" Sam looked like she was sort of sad, but just that I was leaving, not about her whole situation.

"Listen Sam," I said softly. "Call me if anything happens. Anything at all. I'll be by the phone all day and night. I love you… see you at school."

She nodded and smiled. "I will. I promise."

I pecked her lips quickly, thinking that it would just be a goodbye kiss, but then after I kissed her, she kissed me back. Next thing I knew, I was making out with her for a few minutes.

"I have to go," I laughed after pulling away. I wrapped my arms around her. I was about to touch the doorknob, but Sam quickly ran up and stopped me.

"You're gonna have to take the window," she chuckled and I chuckled too, and then I nodded. Sam opened the window and I put my hands on the windowsill and jumped up. Thank God Sam's room was on the first floor.

When I sat uncomfortably on the middle of the windowsill, I gave Sam one more long, passionate kiss. I then jumped outside, gave Sam's window one last look, and then headed home.

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind that this is turning a lot into a hurt/comfort fic. I have an idea of what to do with Sam, and I'm sorry if you wanted this to just be cute. Review and tell me how you feel about everything! (:**


	18. Valentine's Day

Chapter 18: Valentine's Day

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's sort of been a while. School has been making me extra busy! But it's the weekend now so I'll try to get a chapter or two in for most of my stories… okay, here goes! :D**

**Freddie's POV:**

It was Valentine's Day, and I noticed a lot at school. Such as, a lot of people were dating. But, seriously, what else is new in high school?

But one of the cool things I noticed was that a lot of people had he necklaces that I had gotten Sam and I. The coolest thing about them was that they magnetically attracted the one they were bought with, but something that I find totally amazing is that they _only _attract the one they were bought with. Like, if I went up to some random girl who had the necklace, our necklaces wouldn't attract. Mine only attracts Sam's and Sam's only attracts mine. I don't even get how that's scientifically possible, but whatever.

But I like that a lot of people in school got them, because that meant that Sam and I could wear ours and it wouldn't be obvious that they were together.

So, at school on Valentine's Day, I met up with Sam and Carly at their lockers. "Hey girls," I said, grinning. "Happy Valentine's Day." I glanced at Sam and gave her an extra subtle smile.

"You too!" Carly exclaimed. "Too bad that we don't have valentines."

"Uh, yeah, too bad," I said awkwardly. _Note to self: Work on being a better liar, _I thought.

Carly didn't notice my awkwardness. I think she was over her suspiciousness about the fact that there might be something going on between Sam and I. She then stood in front of Sam and I who were next to each other. She narrowed her eyebrows. "You guys have those necklaces that like _everyone _has?" she asked excitedly, probably expecting us to tell her some romantic story about how we have them... _not _that we got the necklaces together.

"Yeah," Sam said quickly, probably wanting to talk before I would answer because she knows I can't lie. "I got mine from a secret admirer." She shrugged slightly.

"Really?" I asked her, looking down at her. "Me too!"

Sam eyed me and smirked slightly.

Carly chuckled. "Oh, so you guys _are_ still single. Then, I guess we'll have another Valentine's Day at my apartment after school, celebrating our annoying single-ness?"

I laughed. "Of course." We've had those parties every year, since all three of us are always single on Valentine's Day. Although Sam and I weren't single this year, the party would still be fun. Besides, we couldn't blow our cover.

Carly grinned. "Awesome!" she exclaimed. Wendy then ran over to Carly and said, "Oh my gosh, Carly, I have to tell you something!"

Carly smiled. "Okay!" She then turned around to Sam and I. "See you guys later." Sam and I smiled and nodded and Carly ran off with Wendy.

I then stood in front of Sam. "Happy Valentine's Day Princess Puckett," I said softly, smiling into her eyes.

"Back atcha," Sam said quietly, beaming too.

"How are you, Sam? Like with, you know, everything?" I asked, partly referring to her mother situation.

Sam sighed. "Nothing really bad happened, but I don't know. I really haven't been able to sleep and stuff. I've been feeling kind of lightheated."

I raised my eyebrows. "Go to the nurse!"

"No, it's fine Freddie," Sam said. She then took some books out of her locker and smiled slightly. "I can take care of myself."

* * *

Later that day, I was hanging out with Sam and Carly at Carly's place.

"So," Carly said with a smirk, "who do you guys think your necklaces are from?"

I shrugged. "No one's really been acting like they like me."

"Same," Sam said.

Carly seemed to be thinking for a few seconds about the possibilities of who our "secret admirers" might be, and then she shrugged. "Yeah, I have no idea."

I chuckled. Sam asked, "You know what we need for our single celebration? Ham. Carls, do you have some?"

"Of course," Carly laughed. "We always have it here for you. You can go get it."

"Cool," Sam grinned, rubbing her hands together. She stood up, but then she suddenly stopped and plopped back down on the couch, her eyes tightly closed.

"Uh, Sam?" I asked, confused. "Are you okay?"

Sam put her hand on her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just got up too fast and blacked out." She stood up again, but then she wobbled a bit. Her knees bent a bit and she put her hand on the coffee table for support, but then suddenly she just fell, lying on her back, eyes closed.

She fainted.

Carly gasped. "Sam!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh," I said. I quickly got up off of the couch and knelt in front of Sam and shook her gently. I turned to Carly. "Earlier today she said she was feeling lightheaded."

"I hope she's okay," Carly worried. "Should I call 9-1-1 or something?"

"Hold on," I said. "Let me just try to wake her."

Carly nodded quickly. I was hovering over Sam's pale face, talking softly to her and shaking her, trying to wake her. Carly then knelt next to Sam too, hovering over Sam's legs.

Sam's eyes then slowly opened and I moved my face even closer to hers. "Sam," I said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I think," Sam said, resting her hand on her forehead. "What… what happened?"

"You fainted, Sam," I said sadly. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Sam said. I handed her an unused water bottle that was on the coffee table. She drank from it and rubbed her eyes. Gradually, she started to look more normal.

I turned my head slightly so I could see Carly's face. Carly still looked shocked. "Carly, she's fine," I said with a grin.

Carly's face didn't change. I then realized what she was staring at. I looked down to see my necklace touching Sam's necklace. And they were attracted. Magnetically.

Oh no.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't too good... forgive me! So anyway... what will happen? :o**


	19. She Knows

**Chapter 19: She Knows**

**Author's Note: Eep, guys, it's been a while! My teachers recently decided to start giving me double the homework. Yay. -_- Anyway, I'm sick now, and I'm finally getting myself to write this, so here goes!**

**Freddie's POV:**

I sat there, kneeling beside Sam. My necklace was dangling off of my neck, touching Sam's perfectly. "Uh…" I said nervously, afraid to turn back around to Carly. Sam seemed to still be out of it, which made sense considering she just fainted, and I don't think she noticed what was going on yet.

If you don't remember, those necklaces I got Sam and me, only attract to each other and no one else's necklaces.

I swallowed hard and looked at her small, pale and cold hand that was lightly on the ground. I took it and stood to gently help her up. When she got up, I quickly let go of her hand. That's when she noticed. She looked down, and saw our necklaces together.

I was standing next to Sam, and Carly was in front of us. I finally looked at Carly's brown eyes. Her eyes looked angry, maybe even sort of sad. They looked wet, and I felt terrible. I figured that I had to think of something, and fast. I stuttered, "I… um… that was really weird, right Sam? I bet it's a scam and um… all of the necklaces attract and the jewelry store lied or something…"

Sam glared up at me sadly. "Drop it," she said softly. She looked at Carly and I looked at Sam. She had the same look as Carly, but she didn't look angry. "Carls… sit down."

I sat on the couch with Sam between Carly and me. Sam turned to me, frowning, and she bit her lip. I didn't know if she wanted me to tell Carly or something, but before I opened my mouth Sam did.

"Carly…" Sam started. "Remember when you faked being sick so me and Freddie would go to the carnival alone?"

That's when I found out that Sam was going to tell Carly everything.

Carly slowly nodded.

"Well… stuff happened," Sam said seriously. "It's a long story…" She looked at me for support.

"Long story short," I said, but then hesitated. In my mind it seemed so easy to say, but Carly looked so hurt that Sam and I would keep this from her. "Well… yeah. Stuff happened."

"What kind of stuff?" Carly asked softly. I knew that she knew what kind of stuff happened. But she probably just wanted us to just admit it.

Sam turned to me and I looked at her. We then both looked at Carly. "We're… going out," we said in unison.

Carly looked stunned. She then stood up and just walked into the kitchen. Sam and I exchanged worried looks and then we both stood.

"Carly…" I said. I walked with Sam by my side into the kitchen. Carly was just facing the sink, apparently washing her hands, with her hair covering her face. I put my hand on her shoulder.

Carly turned to us. She wasn't crying. But she looked very sad and very angry. She shouted, "Since the _carnival_? I can't believe you guys would keep a secret from me for that long. I thought we were best friends. Why would you guys keep this from me?"

Before we could respond, Spencer ran out of his room. The three of us all turned to him. "Hey, I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" He looked at us.

"Carly knows…" Sam said quietly.

Spencer winced subtly and then ran back into his room, knowing that we probably didn't want him around. Sam and I turned back to Carly.

"Wait… you told Spencer?" Carly shouted.

"No!" I defended. "He just sort of… found out…"

"Yeah, before me!" she exclaimed. "Everything makes sense now. With the whole thing where I kissed Freddie and Sam was so upset about it, and everything."

"We're sorry, Carls," Sam said sadly.

"I know," Carly said. "Just tell me one thing. Why would you keep this from me?"

"We wanted to keep this from people," I explained. "We didn't want to be made fun of."

"I get that," Carly said. "But do you really think me, Carly, of all people, would judge you? I love you both. You're my two best friends. If you came home that day and told me that you were going out I would be _thrilled_. It's too bad that I found out like this."

"You weren't supposed to find out like this!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'cause I wasn't supposed to find out at all!" Carly said angrily.

"Carly, we were being dumb," I said gently. "And I'm sorry… we both are…"

Carly looked at Sam and me. "I guess I'll have to forgive you… but you have to promise me. No more secrets."

"Totally," Sam said quickly, seeming relieved as she smiled. "This was just one stupid thing where we promised not to tell. It'll never happen again."

Carly smiled too, and I did after her. "Promise?" Carly asked, looking at me.

"Promise."

We all headed over to the couch, Sam sitting between Carly and me again. "You know," Carly said, smirking. "I always thought you guys would make a cute couple."

Sam beamed. "Really?"

After Carly nodded, I smiled and said, "So did I."

Carly grinned. Then, Sam said, "Me too."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked Sam. "It always seemed like you hated Freddie _way_ more than he hated you."

Sam shrugged and said casually, "That's probably because I liked him more."

I let my jaw drop a bit and gave her a fake surprised look. "You wish!"

Sam rolled her eyes and brought her face close to mine. "In your dreams."

"No way," I said softly, bringing my face even closer.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Carly exclaimed. I didn't see Carly's face, but I heard a smile in her voice as she said that.

Without hesitation, I shut my eyes and pressed my lips into Sam's. It felt nice, knowing that Carly knew about us and she was actually happy about it. It also felt nice being able to kiss in front of her. It felt freer.

My eyes were still closed and I was still kissing Sam when I heard Spencer walking out of the door. I couldn't see a thing, but I heard Carly's high-pitched voice say to Spencer, "Aw, aren't they just so cute?"


	20. My Heart Drops

**Chapter 20: My Heart Drops**

**Author's Note: Urgh, guys, it's been so long! But, it's Chapter 20. WOO! So, there's going to be an interesting in this… And I want to give a big thank you to xNomii! At first she was an awesome reviewer, but then we started messaging and we became friends, and now she helped me think of the idea of the twist in this! Thanks! You rock! :D Okay, here we go!**

**P.S. Thanks so much LizzieParker for being such an awesome reviewer for like all of my stories! You're awesome!**

**P.S.S. If you're confused about what's going on, everything will make sense in the end of the chapter.**

**Sam's POV:**

After hanging out with Carly, Freddie and I had to go our separate ways for the day. Well, I actually just stayed at Carly's, but Freddie's mom forced him to go to synchronized swimming with him.

Oh, the torture Freddie has to go through.

I ate and hung out with Carly for a while. But soon, Spencer reminded Carly that he and her were going to go visit their Granddad in Yakima. So, I had to leave.

I knew I couldn't go home to my abusive mother. I didn't feel like it. But, I really didn't mind.

I headed over to where I always go when I can't go to Carly's or Freddie's and don't want to go home: Groovy Smoothies!

I didn't expect that anything was going to happen. I expected to get a smoothie, to drink it at a table by myself while listening to my iPod, to be interrupted by T-Bo asking if I wanted a pickle or something and then to have an argument with him, and then leave.

But that isn't what happened. When I just slightly opened the door, I saw something that made me feel like my heart dropped so much and started beating so fast.

Synchronized swimming? Yeah, right.

What I saw in there was Freddie kissing another girl.

My eyes fogged up with tears. After all that we've gone through. I sat beside the door to Groovy Smoothies, outside of it because I didn't want to go in. But, I was going to make sure that Freddie knew that he was cheating. But I needed to be strong.

I decided to take a walk and think. I started walking, not knowing where I was going. But it didn't matter. I just needed to think.

**Freddie's POV:**

After an annoyingly long synchronized swimming session with my mom, I decided to head over to Groovy Smoothies. I chose to walk there because it was a nice, warm day out.

But, on my way there, I saw a familiar figure. I then realized that it was Sam walking my way. Getting closer, I found out that she was crying. She looked up right into my eyes, shook her head, and then looked down.

The way that she gave me that look that was filled with so much hurt and sadness, I felt like I was going to die. The thing is, I didn't know what was wrong.

I touched her chin and gently made her look up at me. "Sam? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I know what you did," Sam choked out through her tears.

"Well then can you tell me? Because I don't," I said, still talking gently.

"Stop being stupid," she said through her tears. "I know you're only all wet because you're putting up this whole act. Synchronized swimming? I don't think so, Freddie."

"Sam, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"I know you're lying," Sam said, breathing out a shaky breath. "Can we just talk later? I need time to heal…"

"Heal? Sam… I'd never do anything to hurt you…" I said, almost in a whisper.

Sam shook her head and said, "Let's just talk later." And before I could say anything, she slowly walked past me.

I turned around and watched her walk away. I had no idea what she was talking about. I didn't know what I did.

I needed somewhere to sit down and think, so I just continued to my destination of Groovy Smoothies.

When I walked into Groovy Smoothies, I saw a guy and girl about my age kissing. I noticed that the guy's hair was similar to mine. And, when he kissed that girl, his eyes were closed and you couldn't really see his full face. So, kissing her, I have to admit that he looks a lot like me… Weird.

T-Bo walked up to me and said, "Yeah, they've been making out here for a while now. People have been walking in and out... hey, that guy looks like you!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." I then ordered my smoothie and sat down at a table.

I thought about Sam and realized how close I was to losing her for a reason I didn't know. I had to close to my eyes to keep tears from falling out of my eyes. Sam was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was planning to stay with her together. One tear fell out of my eye, right down onto the table. I stared at that tear. Soon, a few more ones, identical to it, dropped out of eye. What was I going to do without her?


	21. A Talk

**Chapter 21: A Talk**

**Author's Note: I think there might've been a glitch, and some people might not have gotten the e-mail saying that I added another chapter to this story. So, maybe just on case you didn't read it, maybe you should check that you read Chapter 20! :D**

**Freddie's POV:**

Later that day, it was around 7 PM, and I was pacing around my room, thinking. I wondered what Sam could possibly be angry about. Finally, I got a call from Sam. I answered the phone before it even finished its first ring.

"Hello?" I asked, realizing I was breathing heavily because I'd been pacing for so long.

"Freddie…" Sam said softly, and even though it was over the phone, I could tell she was frowning. She asked, "Cam we talk?"

"Yeah… what's up?" I asked gently.

"No… like in person?"

"Of course... want to come over?"

"No, it's okay… it'll just be a quick talk, it's fine. How about Groovy Smoothies?"

"Okay, Sam. I'll be there in five."

"Thanks… bye."

"Bye," I said softly, and I hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and sat on my bed. I buried my face in my hands. "She's gonna break up with me… and I have no idea why," I mumbled to myself.

I stood up and walked out of my bedroom door. My mom was in the kitchen, drinking coffee. I shot her a smile and headed for the door, hoping that she would let me leave.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

I sighed, looking at her. "Groovy Smoothies."

"Why is that?"

"Uh… to get a smoothie?"

"Freddie," Mom sighed, standing up. "You've been so secretive with me lately. You can tell me anything, you know."

"Okay, and I'm _telling you_ that I want a smoothie."

"Well, why don't I make you one?"

I slightly gagged, remembering the last time my mom made me a smoothie. Yes, I love most smoothies, but just a word of advice: broccoli and spinach smoothies are disgusting. "Mom," I got out. "Um… there's a new smoothie at Groovy Smoothies. It's really good and… healthy. I'm really craving it. Please?"

Mom smiled. "Okay, fine then… I'll come."

Before she could get up, I quickly exclaimed, "You can't!"

She stood anyway. "Why not?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just want to be alone… mom, I'm a teenager. And I know I'm your only kid, so here's a tip. Teenagers like to be alone sometimes. Please?"

She sighed. "Be back by 7:45."

I grinned. "Thanks mom." I looked at my watch. It was already 7:10. Sam was probably almost there, or already there waiting for me. I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran outside.

Walking to Groovy Smoothies, I sighed, knowing that I had to get this over with. I decided to be hopeful. I mean, I didn't do anything wrong, so I would hear out what Sam has to say, and everything would be okay.

When I got to Groovy Smoothies, I was sort of zoning out when I reached for the door, so at first I didn't notice that someone else was reaching for the door at the same time. But then, my hand touched someone else's on the door handle, and I turned to my left. Sam was right next to me.

"Um, hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hey… do you want to just talk out here?" she asked softly. "There's a bench out here… and it's a nice night, I guess."

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want me to buy you a smoothie or something?" I offered.

"Thanks, but no… I just need to ask you something. Sit," she said, motioning to the bench. She sat down and I sat next to her. Normally, I would be sitting very close with my arm around her, but I knew that something was up. So, just our arms were touching, but there was even some awkwardness in that.

It was sort of dark, but I could still see Sam's face perfectly. She looked beautiful, but she looked so hurt that it hurt me even more.

There was a lot of awkward silence, until Sam looked at me and broke the silence. "Freddie… I'm only going to say this once because it hurts me more than I can imagine. I know what you did, Freddie. I saw you…" That's it. That's when she burst out in tears. She tried to talk through her sobs as she said, "This was a relationship that no one would expect. We were like... enemies. But then we fell in love. And it was great. You were my first love… and I always will love you. But I guess you didn't feel the same… because if you did, then you wouldn't have cheated on me."

"What?" I asked, putting one hand on each of her shoulders. "Sam, I would never do that to you. I lo—"

She cut me off. "Please, Freddie… don't say it. We hated each other Freddie, and we always fought. Then… stuff happened, and I guess now we know that it just wasn't meant to be. It's only meant to be if who you're with is the only one you want to be with. And…" More tears started streaming down her face as she stood up, looking down at me as I was still sitting on the bench, now yelling but in just a sad way. "And… now I know why you wanted to keep our relationship a secret, Freddie! You didn't want to tell her, whoever _she _is!"

I stood up too, standing in front of her. "I don't know who _she _is either! Please, Sam! It's me, Freddie! I wouldn't cheat on you! Why would you think that?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because I just walk into Groovy Smoothies and see you standing right there, kissing some girl!"

"Sam, this is a misunderstanding! I _never _did that! Also, think about it. If I was cheating on you, would I really be with a girl somewhere that obvious?"

"So you even think about cheating on me? Freddie, stop! I'm not stupid! I get bad grades, but I'm street smart, Freddie! I know that you cheated on me, and there's nothing that you can say that would change that! Freddie, I have a lot going on, and the last thing I need is to have a boyfriend who would lie to me like this. You were the best thing that happened to me since Carly, or at least I thought so. But it was all lies. And you don't even care."

"Sam, please… I'd do anything to prove it that I didn't do anything…"

Sam's big blue eyes were staring up at me, bloodshot from crying. There were tracks of tears on her cheeks, and I hadn't seen her look so hurt in my life. She looked so fragile, and the perfect thing for me to do would be to just put my arms around her and just hold her. But I couldn't. She hated me. She hated me for a misunderstanding, but she just wouldn't believe me.

"You don't have to prove anything," she said softly. "I loved you Freddie, and like I said, I always will. But I just can't. Goodbye, Freddie."

I watched her give me one last look, and then she just turned around and slowly walked away. I was actually crying now, too, it took a lot to make me cry. Then again, it took a lot to make Sam cry, too. But, I loved her, and it was over. But I wasn't going to just let that happen. I had to do something.

* * *

**D: Oh nooo! Haha, but don't worry, Freddie's not letting Sam go without a fight to get her back! See what happens in the next chapter, and review! (: **


	22. I Can't Do This

**Chapter 22: I Can't Do This**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just need to tell you that I think I'm going to end this on Chapter 25. There will be a twist or two before then, but I realized that this needs to end somewhere… sorry! I still have other stories, though! And, it's not over yet! A few surprises might happen before the end! Review!**

**P.S. This is going to be a long one! (:**

**Freddie's POV:**

I can't do this. I can't be without Sam. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, even though I used to think otherwise. But I was just confused back then, before I realized how I really felt about Sam. My emotions were mixed up, and I finally found out what love really was. And by the look in her eyes when she broke up with me, something told me that simply saying: "Sam, it was a misunderstanding." really wouldn't help. But it really was a misunderstanding. I never kissed anyone besides Sam since the whole Carly incident happened.

Sam ditched iCarly the day after we broke up, and now it was Friday again, a week and a day after we broke up. There was iCarly tonight, and Carly and I agreed to have it just being the two of us if Sam wasn't there. But we both knew it wouldn't be the same.

I also hadn't seen Sam at all since we broke up a week and a day ago. She always left Carly's apartment when I came, and she avoided me in school. I couldn't take it. I missed her so much.

One day, I was hanging out with Spencer at Groovy Smoothies. He knew about my Sam problem, but he also knew how stubborn Sam is and that she wouldn't believe me that easily.

"Spencer," I groaned, taking a sip of my smoothie as we sat down at a table, "what do I do?"

"Listen," he said, sitting at the table across from me, "Freddo, she might just need some time. After a little while, after she cools down a bit, try and talk to her. But don't be pushy. Make sure she knows that you wouldn't want anyone but her, and that you're not trying to pressure her. Just try to make it seem like you just want her to know that you would never cheat on her, but don't act like you're trying to get her back. Try to just act like you want her to know that you didn't do anything."

I smiled. Spencer could be really smart when he wanted to. "That's a good idea. Thanks Spence. How long do I have to wait to do this?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe one or two weeks."

"_One or two week_s?" I asked loudly. I then quieted down. "Spencer, she's mad at me for something I didn't do. I don't even get why she thinks that I cheated on her. I'm not waiting two weeks to tell her that what she saw wasn't me."

"Well, then try to find another way to prove it."

I sighed. We were then both quiet. "I'm gonna get a bagel or something," I said quietly, picking up my smoothie and walking over to the cash register, where T-Bo was.

But, something stopped me on the way. Two people. A boy and a girl. Around my age. The guy looked like me. And they were kissing.

It all made sense now. Sam was leaving the Groovy Smoothies when she thought she saw me kissing another girl. And right after that, I went to the Groovy Smoothies, and I saw a guy that looked like me kissing another girl. And this was the same couple. I didn't think about it then, but now I realized that all of the pieces fit together. Sam thought that guy was me.

I didn't even think before my actions. I dropped my smoothie on the ground, knowing it probably spilled but I didn't care. I was in shock. I didn't even take my eyes off of the couple. I sprinted over to them and pulled them apart.

I felt the girl in the couple slap me across the face, and the guy yell, "Dude, what's your problem?"

It just then occurred to me that it probably was weird to have a random stranger come up and pull you apart from the person you're kissing.

I put my hand on my burning cheek from where the girl hit me, and I looked at the couple. There was a girl with light brown hair, around my age, and then there was the guy. My mouth hung open a bit when I saw the guy. "Kenny?" I asked, shocked.

"Freddie?" Kenny asked, now grinning. This was the guy that was my look-alike. He pretended to be me when Sam, Carly and I went to the MMA fight so Spencer wouldn't know we were going! **(Author's Note: Remember? From iLook Alike?)**

We gave each other high fives, then held onto each others' hands, and pushed my right shoulder into his. (Or, as Carly likes to call it, the 'guy handshake'.) We became good friends that day that he was my look alike, but I hadn't seen him since then.

The girl folded her arms. "Kenny, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah!" Kenny exclaimed, putting his arm around the girl. "Madison, this is Freddie, the technical producer of iCarly! Remember, when I had to play his look-alike? And Freddie, this is my girlfriend Madison!"

"Hey," I said, shaking her hand lightly. "Sorry for pulling you guys apart. Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Madison said, her brown eyes now looking happy as she pulled a strand of her light brown shoulder-length hair behind her ear. "I love iCarly. Sorry for slapping you!"

"No problem," I said. I smiled sadly, thinking about Sam as I said: "I'm used to it."

"So Freddie, did you pull us apart because you knew it was me?" Kenny asked.

"Actually," I said, "no. I wasn't really thinking. It's just… do you remember Sam?"

"Of course," Kenny said.

"She's so funny on the show," Madison added with a smile.

"Well," I said. I sighed. I couldn't believe I was going to tell them. "We're sort of… going out. Well, we were."

"Really?" he asked, shocked. "I thought you two hated each other!"

"_I _even knew you hated each other from iCarly and I don't even _know_ you too!" Madison exclaimed.

"I know," I said, sitting down at a table. They sat with me, in two chairs that were also at that table. I continued, "But, I always liked her. And she always liked me, too. And we were going out… and it was a secret… but the other day, I think she saw two people kissing, and she thought one was me. Were you guys here the Thursday of last week?"

"Yeah!" Madison exclaimed. She then frowned. "Aw, she thought it was you kissing another girl?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "And you're really the only people who know about Sam and me besides Carly and Spencer. I just need your help." An idea then popped into my head. I grinned. "Hey, how would you guys like to come on iCarly tonight?"

* * *

That evening, it was iCarly time. Carly tricked Sam into coming by pretending that they just bought a pound of ham for her. When Sam came and found out that there was no ham, she was really mad. But, Carly finally convinced her to come up and do iCarly. But Sam wouldn't even look at me.

Carly knew my plan. So did Kenny and Madison. But no one else did.

Sam acted pretty normal throughout iCarly, except for the fact that she didn't glance at me for even half of a second. She was pretty good at that. I wouldn't be able to do that. But she probably knew that I was staring at her the entire time. I had to. I practically didn't see the girl I was in love with at all for more than a week!

"And, with that, we close the show!" Carly exclaimed with a grin at the end of the show.

"But tune in next week at iCarly dot com!" Sam added, also smiling, but I saw sadness in her eyes. "Adios ustedes!" **(Author's Note: That means "bye you all" in Spanish, on case you don't know. Haha.)**

Carly didn't say goodbye, she just ran a hand through her hair while smiling to me. No, she wasn't flirting or anything. That was the sign. It was time for my plan to start.

"Uh, hello?" Sam said, waving a hand in front of Carly's face. "Don't you want to say goodbye to the viewers?"

Carly smiled at me. She then looked at Sam, and then back at the camera. "Yes, but first, you all remember Freddie, our technical producer, right?"

Sam sneered at Carly, and then she looked at the camera. "For the record," Sam said, "I have no idea what she's doing."

"Freddie, why don't you come out here?" Carly offered, ignoring Sam. She grinned as I pressed a button on my belt, so that I could put down my camera and we could be seen from another camera. I stood between Carly and Sam.

Carly smiled at me as she slowly crept away from us, so now only Sam and I were on the screen.

I closed my eyes lightly, taking a deep breath. "Hi everyone," I said nervously. "I'm Freddie, as you know. I know that a lot of people who are watching this go to my school, or know me personally some other way. And there's something I've been hiding from you." I took a pause to look at Sam. Her face was reddening, but only slightly. I figured that she was getting the gist of what I was doing.

I sighed and continued. "A few years ago, I met this girl. And for a while after I met her, I truly thought I hated her. But then, I realized that the emotion that I felt for her was something so new to me that I just made myself think that it was hatred. But I realized that it was far from that. The opposite, actually." I looked at Sam as I said softly, "It was love."

"And then," I said, continuing, "I found out that this girl felt the same way. That was the start of the best days of my life. And, she became my girlfriend. But we kept it a secret from everyone else. And it was going great for a while. I was so in love. But then, there was a huge misunderstanding, and we aren't together anymore. I lost the best girl I've ever had. The best girl I ever will have. She's funny, smart, nice, understanding, beautiful, and I could go on forever." I looked at Sam, and I felt tears fill my eyes. Her eyes also looked wet, and they were very big as she stared up at me. Now looking at her, I said softly, "And I miss her so much. But I think one thing she thought was that I wanted to keep us a secret. But it isn't true." I then looked back at the camera, afraid to say this to her face. "So, I'm not asking to have you back or anything, but I need to say this. I love you Sam Puckett."

Sam was standing in awe, and I noticed that tears were trying to escape from her eyes, but she wouldn't let thm. Carly ran over to Sam and grabbed the remote out of her hand. She pressed the cheering button.

"Sam," I said softly. "Please believe me. I love you more than life itself. I—"

I was cut off by the feeling of Sam's lips on mine. My eyes were closed, and I knew that there were small tears on my bottom eyelashes, but I didn't care. I didn't care that a bunch of people around the world could see this. I only cared about this demon, who is now my angel, and me.

"I believe you," Sam said softly, after pulling away. Our foreheads were together. That kiss was just like our first. It was just amazing.

"Oh," I said, my forehead still against hers. I chuckled. "Well, I didn't think you would, so I sort of brought in the people who were kissing, who you thought were me and another girl."

Carly came into the picture. "Give it up for Kenny and Madison!" She cheered and I clapped. She pressed the cheering button on the remote, as Kenny and Madison walked out of the back of the studio.

"Kenny?" Sam asked with a grin, looking at him. "You played Freddie's look-alike, right?"

"I did," Kenny said, smiling. His fingers were interlocked with Madison's.

"And we're the ones you saw kissing," Madison said. "Not Freddie and another girl."

Sam slowly turned to me and looked at me with sad eyes. "Fredward, I know I don't say this often, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I can't believe you did this for me."

"Sam, I'd do anything for you," I said.

Sam walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my chest and leaning the side of her head against my chest like she always used to. I wrapped my arms around her waist like I always used to. I barely even remembered that we were still on iCarly. I didn't care.

"Just promise me one thing," I said, waddling a bit as I hugged her.

Sam leaned her chin on my chest so she could look up at me. "Anything."

"Next time something like this happens, talk to me about it right away, please. I'd never do anything that could hurt you. You're the only one I want."

"Aw!" Carly squealed from behind me.

"I promise," Sam said, grinning. She gave me a long kiss. The feeling of her soft lips on mine was just amazing. I held her tight and picked her up a bit.

"And," Carly said, now walking into the picture, "that wraps up tonight's show! I hope you all didn't mind what just happened here, but it was just sort of one of the most _important_ things Freddie's done in his _life_! So yeah, bye guys!" She turned to Kenny and Madison. "Want to say bye to the viewers?"

Kenny and Madison walked over to the camera and said happily in unison, "Bye!"

Sam and I, on the other hand, were still hugging and lost in each other's eyes. So, when Carly asked, "Sam? Freddie? Want to say goodbye to the viewers?" I barely heard her. I didn't even look away from Sam's eyes.

"I guess that's a no," Carly laughed. "Bye everyone." She ran over to the laptop, ended iCarly, and exclaimed in a voice trying to sound like mine, "And, we're clear!"

Sam then punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled, putting my hand on my shoulder. It didn't hurt as much as her hardest punch, but it hurt. And it was unexpected because she never hurts me anymore. "What was that for?"

"For taking this long to get me back," Sam said with a smirk. "And, to bring back memories of when we were stupid enough to think we hated each other."

* * *

That night, I was going to pay Sam a surprise visit. I was wearing a nice outfit. It was a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants. I know it sounds like a suit, but trust me, it wasn't that fancy.

So, I walked over to her house. I had a bouquet of roses in my hand, along with a small note for Sam. I went up the porch of hr house, and I was about to knock, when I heard something from her house. It wasn't just a noise. It was a loud bang. I also heard screams.

I started panicking. I was worried that this had something to do with Sam's mother abusing her. I paced around the porch for a few seconds, but when I heard a scream sounding like it came home from Sam, with no hesitation I put my hand on the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. What I say made my mouth hang open.


	23. Goodbye

**Chapter 23: Goodbye**

**Author's Note: Wow, I don't think I've gotten that many reviews in one chapter before! Thanks so much, guys! I decided to write this quickly so I wouldn't keep you waiting. So, here you go!**

**P.S. This seems like the end of the story, but don't worry, it's not. We still have two more chapters after this!**

**Freddie's POV:**

There, in front of me, was Sam, lying on the floor. I dropped the bouquet of roses, with the note, on the porch in front of the door. I walked into Sam's house.

I'd never seen her so bruised up before. I knelt down in front of her, luckily being able to feel her breathing a bit, but she was definitely not okay.

"Hey, I heard you open the door! Don't you even _think _about going out and telling someone!" a woman shouted from another room. I then saw her come into the room we were in. It was Sam's mom. She was drunk. It was obvious. She hurt Sam. She probably thought the sound of the opening door was Sam trying to leave. She screamed, "Who are you?"

"Miss Puckett," I said nervously, "um, we've met before. I'm a friend of Sam's."

"I don't care _who _you are! Now you get out of my house and don't you even think about telling anyone about this!" she shouted.

My mouth opened, but I didn't know what to say. Suddenly, I saw Sam's eyes open. She looked at me, and her eyes were only half open. "F-Freddie? Where am I?"

"Sam," I whispered, grabbing her hand gently. I felt tears fill my eyes. She was so hurt, and I could've prevented this. I could've told someone about her mother abusing her. But she convinced me that it wasn't that bad. Why did I have to believe her?

"Get out of my house before you end up like her!" she screamed.

"Okay," I said. "I'll get out. I'm sorry to bother you."

"Yeah, right. Go! And if you tell someone, you _better _be scared!"

I just took a deep breath and walked out of the house. But, of course, I wasn't just going to let Sam lie there. I wasn't going to let Sam live in that home any longer. I was going to make her go somewhere else, anywhere else. Somewhere better.

I called 9-1-1, and I told them. I told them everything. An ambulance and police officers were on their way, as fast as they could. I paced around the porch nervously.

I knew that whatever was about to happen would change Sam's life forever, as well as mine. I knew that this could've meant that I would never see her again. I knew that Sam would be furious with me for telling anyone, if she could even ever talk to me again. But I didn't care. The most important thing in my life at the moment was making sure that Sam would be okay.

**Sam's POV:**

I could barely think straight, but I scarcely remembered my mom hurting me so bad that I fell to the floor and fainted. I then remembered seeing Freddie's face, and my mom screaming, and him leaving.

When my thoughts were finally in place, the front door loudly opened. I, still sitting on the floor right by the front door, turned my head quickly to see a bunch of police officers.

"Are you Sarah Puckett?" a police officer asked my mom.

"Yes, why?" Mom snapped.

"You're under arrest for abusing your child," he said, and he grabbed her arm and took her out of the house.

Anger was in her eyes as she was being dragged out of the house. She screamed to me, "You'll pay for this, Samantha Puckett! When I get out of the slammer, you will _pay_!"

Tears filled my eyes. Freddie told. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. It depended what the outcome would be. But I then realized that this day would change the rest of my life, because of a boy named Fredward Benson.

Another police officer took my hand and helped me up. "You're Samantha Puckett?" he asked after I stood.

"Yes," I said nervously.

"Don't worry," he said. "Your mother won't get out of prison. And, even if she did, she won't know where you are. You will never have to deal with her again."

"Um…" I said. "Thank you… I guess."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "The boy on the phone said that you just suffered from a lot of pain."

"I always suffer from a lot of pain," I said, tears in my eyes. "So, um… can I just stay living here?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't let you do that."

I let an angry tear fall out of my eye. "Well, where are you gonna take me?"

"Don't worry," he said quickly, seeing that I was upset. "Nothing more bad will happen to you. You will be in a home with a lot more care than the one you have now."

"I have plenty of love in my life," I said angrily, protesting against this. He was going to put me in a group home. I thought of Carly, my best friend. I thought of Spencer, who was practically my brother. And Freddie, my boyfriend. Their love combined was all I needed. They were the three best people in my life. They were always there for me. But I would never see them again. "I have friends. Will I ever get to see them again?"

"We can't let you keep in contact with them for a while," he said with a sympathetic look. "But, Samantha, don't worry. It'll all be o—"

"It'll all be okay!" I screamed. "That's what they always say! I've lived here for sixteen years and I'm fine now! I've met people in my life who I can't just give up!" I took a deep, shaky breath, and then I got an idea. More calmly, I said, "I know a family that would let me move in with them. Their names are Carly Shay and Spencer Shay. They're a really caring family. You can question them and stuff. Please, they're like family to me. They'd definitely let me in."

"Samantha…"

"My name is Sam!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to be called Sam. Well, Sam, I'm sorry, but—"

"There's always a reason!" I shouted. "There's always a reason that I can't have it my way! I barely ever need to have it my way! I never get to have it my way! But just this once, please, let me have it my way! Let me move in with the Shays! They would be such a good family for me, and then maybe I can actually be _happy _and live life like none of this ever happened! Please, do this for me?"

"Sam… I can't let you because you have to move far from here, and your mother can't have any idea who the family is."

That was it. I burst out in tears and sobbed hard. Sam Puckett never cries. Never. But this was ruining my life. Why couldn't I have just moved in with Carly before Freddie told the police? Or, I don't know, something else? Anything but this! I was living in a dream world before this, thinking the police would never find out. But, they did. And now I would never see the people I love ever again. I sobbed hard, feeling countless hot tears run down my face.

"You can say goodbye to them," he said, "if you want. But not for too long."

I shook my head, feeling helpless as more and more tears dripped down my face. "I can't… it'll hurt too much, knowing I'll never see them again."

The policeman nodded, and he escorted me out of the house. On my way out, I wondered if Freddie would still be here. He wasn't. I was never going to see him again.

I noticed something next to my feet as I was on the porch. "Wait," I said to the policeman, who was walking in front of me. I bent down and saw what was next to my feet. There was a bouquet of roses and a note. Freddie probably brought them here, thinking he was just going to visit me.

I picked up a single rose and the note. I read it. It said:

_Dear Sam,_

_I love you so much. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are always in my heart. I'll always be here for you, and I won't let anything ever come between us. That's a promise._

_Love,_

_Freddifer_

The sobbing started again. I held the note and rose tightly. I wanted to scream at him, but couldn't: "That's a promise, huh, Freddie? Well guess what? We're never going to see each other again, and the way you're going to find out is on the news tomorrow. And it's all your fault!"

The image of his face filled my brain, and I couldn't feel anything but love for him. He practically ruined my life, but I still loved him.

A small part of me knew that he didn't ruin my life. He saved it. And he probably knew that the consequence was never seeing me again.

I got in the back of the car, still holding the note and the rose. I stared out the window, watching Seattle pass me by.

Goodbye, old life. Hello, whatever comes my way.


	24. Two Years

**Chapter 24: Two Years**

**Author's Note: The second to last chapter! (:**

**Freddie's POV:**

Two years. I can't believe that it's already been two whole years since I've seen Sam. But not a day passed by in which I didn't think about her. I never even got a new girlfriend either. A few girls asked me out, but I couldn't accept anyone no matter what. I missed Sam so much that it hurt. Carly did, too. She made new friends, but she never had a best friend like Sam. Carly and I also became very, very close friends. But I never had any feelings for her again. We didn't know where Sam went, but I knew that she was in a group home of some sort. I wondered if I would ever even possibly see her again.

But now, I was eighteen. I graduated high school, and I was going to college in California. Carly was going to college back in Washington, as she was not moving too far from where she lived before.

It was the summer before college. At first when I found out the college I was going to, I decided that I was going to stay at the dorms. But, my aunt used to have this small house near my college that she moved out of because she got married and had twin babies, so she said that I could have it. I guess she wanted a bigger house now that she had a family. I thought that was really nice and cool of her, so of course I accepted. I didn't care that the house was small. It was still nice, close to my college, and all mine!

I drove to California in my car, which was a long and hot car ride, but I needed my car there, so I couldn't take an airplane. Besides, I was excited because I was moving in! I promise Carly, Spencer, and my mom that I would come back to Seattle to visit before the new school year started. I had to come back some other time anyway, because right now I only had one suitcase with me, not all of my stuff.

I drove to my house. I went inside, smiling because I finally had a place that was all mine. My aunt nicely decided to keep some furniture here, because her husband was bringing some of his old furniture into their new home. So, she left her couch here. Since I didn't buy a new bed yet, I decided I would just sleep on the couch for a while.

I didn't unpack much because I loved the weather and warmth of California. I decided to take a walk outside instead, and maybe to get a good look at my college. I locked the door and started walking toward the school.

I was walking on a sidewalk a few blocks away from my new house, seeing a few people passing by me every once in a while. I smiled around as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Freddie?"

I completely froze. I was turning pale, and I was afraid to look behind me.

It couldn't be.

I wasn't able to say anything. I subconsciously turned around, though. I couldn't believe it.

Sam.

Standing there, a few feet away, was the love of my life. Her appearance was the same, but something was different. She still had that long, curly blonde hair, and those eyes. Those eyes… they were still the same blue, but there was a new look in them. They were almost sad… and she was tanner, but that didn't matter. Something was different, like as if she became a whole different person two years ago.

I almost let myself faint, but I caught myself. And, I couldn't help myself. My eyes watered. Her eyes were wet too, and I wondered what she was feeling. Was she mad at me because of what I did? Was she sad? Was she happy? I barely even knew how I felt.

My voice was soft as I got out, "Sam…"

Tears fell out of her eyes as she ran toward me and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put one of my hands on the back of her head and I just held her closely to me.

My voice was soft. "Sam… I… I can't believe this, I thought I'd never see you again…"

Sam's smile disappeared. She pulled away gradually. Slowly, she said, "You have a new girlfriend, don't you?"

"Sam, I haven't even looked at another girl since you left."

Sam grinned again. She stepped back a bit to grab both of my hands. "Holy chiz, Freddie, this is unbelievable. We were _never _going to see each other again… there's so much to say…"

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Well," I said softly and slowly, "you do know it's my fault that you had to leave, right?"

Sam's face became serious. She took one of my hands and led me over to an empty bench. We both sat. She looked at me. "You know I don't say this a lot, but Benson, thank you."

"Thank you?" I said slowly.

"I hated that you did this at first, I did. But then they brought me to California… and it was an all-girls group home… and I don't have much to say other than that it was a lot better than living at home with my mom. I mean, I still did bad in school, but that's just me."

I chuckled. Still sitting on the bench, I hugged her. "Sam," I whispered, "I can't believe it's really you. Me, Carly, and Spencer… we couldn't get along without you. I hope I'm not dreaming right now."

Suddenly, while we were still hugging, I felt Sam hit me in the arm. She pulled away, and she was smirking.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my arm. "What was that for?"

"We had to make sure that you weren't dreaming!" She grinned.

I grinned too. "Same old Sam."

"So, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

I smiled. "I live here now. I'm going to college here."

"That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm moving out of the group home. I'm not going to college, but I'll see where life takes me."

I got an idea, so I slowly let myself smile. I looked at her. "What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, um yeah! Of course I will! That's so awesome, Benson!"

We both stood up and shared our first kiss in two years. The feeling going through my body when my lips met hers gave me the same chills as two years ago.

"I have to show you something," Sam said quietly. She looked through her small black purse and took out something that shocked me. A rose and a note. The same ones I left at her door two years ago.

"You still have them?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod, a smile and teary eyes. She looked at the rose and the note. "When I left my house for the last time, I grabbed them. I didn't have time to get anything from my room, so it was the last thing I had to remember you by."

I brought her into me again, my arms around her. "Sam," I said, resting my chin on her head. "I'm never losing you again. Got it?"

"Got it," Sam said. I then grabbed both of her hands and put my forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. She had a smile on her face.

"There's something different about you," I said.

"I became like a whole different person since I moved here," she explained. "I had to." She looked down, then back up at me. To my surprise, a couple of tears were escaping her eyes. "You know I've always been tough. But that was because I had awesome people in my life. Sure, my mom wasn't a good mom, but I had two best friends. You and Carly. And I had a twin sister, Melanie, who didn't live with me, but she still was always there for me. And I had an older guy who was just like a big brother to me. Spencer. And that was all I needed. So, I was tough about anything else that came my way, because I could handle anything. My life was good enough. But, when I came here, I had none of that. I wasn't even allowed to talk to Melanie, my identical twin sister. So, I couldn't be tough. I had nothing. I made no friends in my new school. In Ridgeway I was known as a tough girl, but in my new school I was known as the little sad, shy girl who didn't want to talk to anyone. So, I couldn't be tough."

"Wow," I said. "I never expected _you _to be thought of as shy or anything other than tough. Sam… don't worry. Soon, we'll go visit Carly and Spencer. And, if you want, we can even go visit Melanie at her boarding school. You never have to feel out of place again, got it?"

Sam smiled. "I missed you, Freddie. A lot. I love you."

"I love you… and it feels like it's been a lifetime since I've said that to anyone besides my mom."

We walked back to my house hand in hand. We talked. We just talked about the past two years in our lives, or I could say the hardest two years of our lives. Although she wasn't going to college, she had a job as a waitress at a restaurant. She hated it, and I wasn't surprised. Sam doesn't like talking to people and having to be friendly all the tim. I made a note to myself to make sure I convinced her to go to a college next year.

The moment I turned the doorknob to my house and held the door open for Sam, I knew that this exact moment was going to change the rest of my life.


	25. The Start of the Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter 25: The Start of the Rest of Our Lives**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I'd like to thank each and every single one of you. Each review makes me smile, whether it's positive or constructive criticism. You guys make me a stronger writer and inspire me. I look back at the first chapter of this, and I don't want to seem all dramatic, but I really feel like I've changed as a writer. This was my first story, and I never expected people to like it. So thank you for all of the reviews! I have other stories and one-shots, if you'd like to read them. There's so much Seddie, and they're all different types of stories, so there's probably something else enjoyable to you. Also, I'm completely open to suggestions. They don't even have to be for Seddie, I watch a lot of TV (not just kids shows), so you never know! So, we'd still see more of each other! So thank you so much for supporting me with this story! It means so much.**

**Freddie's POV:**

When I was about eleven years old, I met Samantha Joy Puckett. We had nothing in common except for the fact that we shared a best friend, who was my neighbor and her closest girlfriend. Carly Shay.

Ever since that day I met her, Sam has made fun of me and hurt me, emotionally and even physically. She had nicknames for me, some being harsh, while others were just funny.

One day, Sam, Carly and I started a webshow called iCarly. And, without even realizing it at first, I was spending more and more time with Sam every day.

At first, everything that Sam did made me sad and angry. But when I realized that that was just who she is, I found something out that shocked me. Sam was my friend.

Sam and I got closer and closer until one day, I figured out that I may actually have feelings for her. And I was right. I kissed her in a dark carnival ride, and everything changed since that day. Sam became my girlfriend, and I fell in love with her.

Sam and I were in love. We were. I loved her, and she loved me. We had some rough spots here and there, but I'd never felt love before her. We kept our relationship a secret until once she thought I was cheating on her, and I stated on iCarly in front of hundreds of thousands of people that I loved Sam. Being innocent, I didn't realize that there were bigger problems to life than getting made fun of because you're dating some tough girl. But Sam did know that there were bigger problems. She got abused at home.

When I found out about how Sam got abused, I immediately wanted to tell someone. Anyone. But Sam didn't let me. And stupidly, I agreed not to tell anyone. Biggest mistake of my life.

One day, I went to visit Sam, and her mom had gone too far. Sam was hurt. I called the police, and they took Sam away. I didn't see her again for two years.

But now, I'll talk about the present. I moved to California, and after finding out that Sam had been there, she moved in with me. I lived with my girlfriend Sam, who I promised to never let go of again. That was the easiest promise to make.

I've always heard people say things like "every day feels like the first", and knowing someone is "the one", and I was always afraid that I would never get those feelings. But now I understand, and I know how lucky I am. I truly to fall in love again whenever I kiss her, whenever she laughs, and whenever we talk about the future.

And yes. If you're wondering, Sam did go to college. And we did get married. And we did have kids. And they call Carly Aunt Carly, and Spencer Uncle Spencer. And Sam is a good mother. An amazing one, actually. We aren't as overprotective as my mom, but we weren't even close to as bad as hers. Sam could never let another child go through anything that she went through.

Carly and Spencer also ended up happy. Carly had a successful job, and married a guy she met in college, and they raised a family together. She kept the apartment in Bushwell Plaza, while Spencer lived close by in a house.

Spencer, too, ended up happy. He was inspired by Sam and me, so he found his old girlfriend Cassandra. He mentioned her once before, saying that his relationship with her was like mine with Sam. He said that he had to keep his relationship with her a secret as well. They ended up breaking up, but when he saw how happy Sam and I ended up, he found her. They easily started their relationship again where they left off.

I wake up every morning happy because of Sam. I always see a smile on Sam's face, too. We aren't that perfect, happy TV family, but we are surprisingly always happy when we're together. Sam isn't an affectionate person who shows emotions often, but I know her well enough to know that she is just a generally joyful person.

And to think that so much has happened by just me being with Sam, it's crazy to me. We've inspired other people to make life changing experiences, inspired ourselves to be better people, and even made new life. And it's incredible that all of this happened from a love that was supposed to be forbidden.

Forbidden.


End file.
